Blood Shield
by OblivionedEternity
Summary: Natsuki Juuyu is an old friend of Zero Kiryu, and is a vampire hunter herself. Her past is clouded in loss, turning her heart cold. What happens when she is assigned by the President to attend Cross Academy? Rated T for language and violence!
1. Chapter 1: Ice

A/N: Heya! So this is my Zero Kiryu story _Bloody Shield. _It's about an old friend of Zero's before the Shizuka incident that turned him into a vampire. The only difference between the two is that her past is even darker than his. She's almost an extreme of what Zero _could _be if he didn't have Yuki. This story's also on Quizilla under the name "Remember Me?"

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF _VAMPIRE KNIGHT _EXCEPT FOR MY OC! THEY BELONFG TO MATSURI HINO!

_Bloody Shield_

_~Chapter One: Ice~_

I walked the streets of the small town and marveled at its sense of peace.

How deceptive that peace was.

Feeling people stare at me, I smirked. It wasn't everyday you saw a young woman carrying around a sword on her back. Of course, every time I glanced at a window in the fading light I saw one. My red hair was as it usual was, down and flowing behind me with the breeze. My light grey eyes bore into every pair of eyes they met. I wasn't here for sightseeing.

I was here to exterminate vermin.

With the sun coming down behind my back, I wondered how long it would take me to locate the vampire this time. The poor soul that had fallen to such a state that it's hunger took over them. I felt a bit of pity for the ex-human vampires, but it was like a ripple compared to the waves of hatred crashing in me.

I glanced up into the mountains, there was the delusional Cross Academy, with its dark secrets the rest of the world knew nothing about but us and the vampires did. With a final parting kiss the sun hid behind the mountains, enclosing the town in darkness. Suddenly, there was no one on the streets save me.

_Time to get this job done. _And I smirked to myself. I got myself "lost" in the twists and turns and pretended to cry. I didn't have to pretend for long, I felt my sixth sense tell me of the Level E that was drawing close to me.

"_Aww, young lady! Are you lost! Please don't cry!" _came the rasping voice of a male Level E. I glanced up through my bangs, pretending to be scared. The Level E drew closer, and I sobbed louder. His eyes grew red when I let my hair fall away and expose the white skin of my neck.

I waited as he grappled with his hunger for only a second. He lunged towards me, and I launched up, my sword already through his heart. The Level E screeched and fumbled at my sword in his chest. He suddenly crumbled to dust and I said "For your information, I haven't cried in over four years."

I poked the pile of dust, and suddenly a breeze blew it away. I sighed, that was way too easy, and felt the hairs on my neck prickle. I spun with my sword, which met another sword.

I looked up into green eyes that contemplated me. "Look Shiki, it seems that the little huntress got our target before us." I looked from his blonde hair to his rich kid clothes. This was a Noble Vampire. His companion, Shiki, had reddish hair and clear blue eyes. Also a Noble Vampire.

I unlocked our sword hilts and turned away. If I lost control, they might end up being dust next. "We had the same Level E?" I said in my cold voice. I saw a shiver run through the vampires. I know my voice can be unpleasant.

"Yeah, I guess so. You got him before we could though." the blonde vampire chuckled uncomfortably. "May I ask your name? So that we can inform the Association that you're doing such phenomenal work."

I smirked, which can sometimes be seen as a scowl. "Sure, name's Natsuki Juuyu." I turned and began walking away. "Now, if you don't mind," I said in an ice-pleasant tone, "I have more work to do." I felt the vampires shudder and silently chuckled.

Ichijo P.O.V

I had just seen this human girl whip out her sword and stab the Level E with a shocking accuracy. She watched it struggle and die with a slight smile on her lips.

_Did she even realize that she's smiling? _I wondered numbly.

Then this girl lightning fast turned on me, and I barely made it in time to guard her blow with my sword.  
>"Look Shiki, it seems that the little huntress got our target before us." I told Shiki behind me. I could feel Shiki's eyes widen, which rarely happens, let me tell you.<p>

The girl unlocked our hilts and turned away. "We had the same Level E?" She said in such a cold voice that I almost expected frost to come out.

"Yeah, I guess so. You got him before we could though." I laughed a bit uncomfortably under this girl's grey hatred-filled eyes. Just who was this girl? "May I ask your name? So that we can inform the Association that you're doing such phenomenal work." I lied smoothly, though I know she knew it was a lie.

She scowled, and answered "Sure, name's Natsuki Juuyu." I realized who she was in an instant. Natsuki turned and began to glide noiselessly away. "Now if you don't mind, I've got more work to do." Natsuki almost purred, as if the thought of killing more vampires sounded as sweet as the icing on a cake. Shiki and I shuddered at the same time.

When I could no longer see Natsuki's blood red hair, I turned to Shiki. "That was Natsuki Juuyu..." I said in horror.

Shiki seemed confused. "Natsuki Juuyu, she's the Huntress." Shiki's eyes widened at her title.

"_That's _the Huntress?" Shiki said in terror and recognition. "She's only a young woman!"

"I know which is why I was shocked as well..." I muttered.

"The Huntress has killed enough vampires that the only person to rival her is Cross Kaien..." Shiki whispered.

"Yes, which is why we must warn all the vampires at Cross Academy." I realized. Shiki and I hurriedly set off for Cross Academy.

Natsuki P.O.V

I sighed and shucked my coat off. Today's kill was pitiful; I was only able to get two. And I wasn't allowed to go after any of the vampires in Cross Academy... I sighed again.

I had rented the apartment since I was over two hours away from home, and I hated trains. After living here for a month already, the room was still cold.

Not many rooms were like that, so I enjoyed it. The landowners were retired vampire hunters, so I was pretty safe here.

I pulled my silver locket out from beneath my shirt. On the inside was a picture of my mom, and my baby sister Arlene. She had only been a baby when the vampire attacked.

My mother and Arlene never stood a chance.

My eyes were dry, my heart was ice. Nobody had managed to melt my heart since they've been gone. And I'm not just talking about my mom and Arlene.

I changed into pajamas and slipped into the sheets, not wanting to fall asleep, but I knew I would eventually. And when sleep had me in its hold did the nightmares begin...

_I was twelve again, and coming home with my father and elder brother from another mission. I couldn't wait to get home, so I ran ahead of father and Yujinn to the house.__  
><em>  
><em>I knew something was wrong when the door was open and all I could see was darkness inside. I grabbed the hilt of my sword and edged inside. Nothing seemed wrong in the living room, so I made my way back into the armory.<em>_  
><em>  
><em>Blood.<em>_  
><em>  
><em>All I could see was blood. Covering the walls, the guns, the swords. Everything. I didn't even notice my mother until she moaned.<em>_  
><em>  
><em>"Mother!" I cried in horror and ran to her. I didn't care about the blood that covered her all over, I took her in my arms.<em>_  
><em>  
><em>My mother sobbed, and held out Arlene's lifeless body. My heart jumped, and beated faster and faster. My vision grew red. I screamed to the world, a vicious, horrifying scream that warned the universe of my anger.<em>_  
><em>  
><em>The dream traveled to a little under a year later.<em>_  
><em>  
><em>My father told me to go practice with the Kiryu twins, who were closet to our new house. I was sprinting through the woods, not unlike a ninja.<em>_  
><em>  
><em>I came upon their house, and my heart stopped for a second. The scene was too familiar.<em>_  
><em>  
><em>The only difference was the blood on the snow covered ground right in front of the door.<em>

___I quickly ran into the house, ready for the worst, or if it was just an accident._

___I found Zero and Ichiru's parents dead in a pool of their own blood. Zero was lying at the feet of a woman. I recognized her as a pureblood._

___Her mouth dripped red with the blood of the Kiryus. Red clouded my vision again, but when I blinked she was gone._

___I ran to Zero. I pulled his head into my lap and searched for wounds. There was the puncture mark. I felt tears form in my eyes and spatter onto Zero's face. I looked around quickly for Ichiru. I got up and searched the house, checking all the spots the twins liked to hide in._

___I was still crying when I held Zero again. I knew he was alive, but for how long? And even if he lived, he would be a vampire for the rest of his life. I looked down to see his eyes slit in pain, but looking at me._

___"Kill me, Sukki." He whispered._

___My eyes widened in shock and fear. I bit my lip and shook my head._

___"Do it. You know what will happen if I don't die."_

___I lost it. "No! I don't want to lose anyone else!" I grabbed his hand and held it against my cheek as the tears continued to fall._

___Like a ghost, I left and summoned help. I saw them take away Zero, and the last of my tears fell as I saw the pain in his face..._


	2. Chapter 2: Invitation

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the elements from _Vampire Knight; _it all belongs to Matsuri Hino! So be nice kay?

_Blood Shield_

_~Chapter Two: Invitation~_

I awoke with a presence in my room. I didn't even need to question if it was a vampire. I took the dagger from under my pillow and launched myself from the bed.

The pureblood merely watched me from the corner he was leaning into. He smirked slightly at my pajamas, a black tank top and cloth shorts, and waited for me to calm down a moment. I didn't relax from my position.

I don't like purebloods. 

He continued to smirk. "Don't worry, Juuyu Natsuki-kun, I won't bite." I didn't bat an eyelash. "You may go ahead and sit down, I don't mind." Not an inch did my body move. "You're very well controlled." 

I said gruffly "Thanks." 

He seemed to sigh inwardly. "I am Kaname Kuran." I paled slightly, but my face didn't betray my sense of dread. Purebloods don't just visit you in the middle of the night. "I would like to thank you for getting rid of those two Level E's last night by extending an invitation to you." My right eyebrow rose at this. 

_No invitation from a pureblood comes without strings attached, especially from a Kuran. _I thought. "And what would the invitation be, that one such as the head of the Kuran clan would offer it to one such as me?"

Kaname Kuran smiled thinly, "Headmaster Cross would like you to attend Cross Academy. He thinks that you might be able to learn some... valuable skills there."

My eyes narrowed. _I'll need to inform the Association. _"I shall decide in a week's time, Kuran-sama." I bowed my head, and just like that, he was gone.

A week and a half later I found myself at the gates of Cross Academy. I grumbled at the orders the President of the Association had given me. I was bringing my suitcase and duffel bag full of stuff inside when a brunette popped out of nowhere.

"Oh, you must be Juuyu-san! I'm Yuki Cross, the Headmaster's adoptive daughter! Nice to meet you!" Yuki said this in a rush and extended a hand towards me. I dropped my duffel bag and shook her hand. The President already told me about everything that I really needed to know. 

"Hey." I said in my usual cold demeanor. Yuki's smile faltered for a second, but came back strongly. 

"So you already know about-" 

"The vampires. Yeah." I finished the sentence for her. 

"Oh, good! The Headmaster told me that you would!" Yuki looked at my duffel bag on the ground and took it. "Here, I'll carry this for you. Oh, wow, this is heavy!" I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. "I'll take you to your dorm, and then you need to see the Headmaster after that." 

We transferred all my stuff into the only empty dorm and headed over to the Headmaster's office. Yuki wouldn't stop talking all the way there. As we entered the office, I realized there was another person other than the Headmaster in the office. 

His back was to me, but I could sense he was a vampire. Suddenly the Headmaster caught my attention. 

"Ah welcome!" He said cheerfully and tried to envelope me in a bear hug. I back flipped through the air out of his hold. Yuki, the Headmaster, and the other vampire student in here watched me land nimbly on my feet. "Ohhh! Juuyu-san!" I saw the vampire out of the corner of my eye look at the Headmaster sharply then me. "This right here is Kiryu Zero." He introduced the vampire student. 

I'm sorry to say I lost my calm and shouted "Zero?" But Zero also shouted "Sukki?" 

The Headmaster looked back and forth at us, and Yuki's face was a big question mark. 

I suddenly pulled myself together and told Zero, "What a pleasant suprise, Kiryu-kun." 

Zero took a bit longer, but he eventually said "Likewise, Juuyu-san." 

I looked at Cross again with my eyes cold and told him, "Continue." 

Cross seemed confused, but he continued anyway... 

Basic summary of what Cross told me: The Day Class is made up of humans, while the Night Class is vampires. Yuki and Zero were the guardians that made sure no contact between the Day and Night Class happened. So that the Night Class's secret remains a secret. I was going to be joining them. 

I collected my new Day Class uniform and let myself out. On the way back to my dorm I contemplated why the President hadn't told me about Zero. I hadn't even known if he was alive or not. Back in my dorm I let all the emotions I had kept in cross my face. I heard a knock on my door, and went to answer it. 

"Who is it?" I asked in a dry voice that could make waterfalls freeze. 

"Me." 

It was Zero. 

I sighed and let him in. "You know you're not supposed to be in the girl's dorms right Zero?" I turned my back to him and he closed the door. 

"I'm a prefect, so I'm allowed." Zero spoke in a monotone. 

"Wonderful." I muttered, my back still turned to him. I felt him look me over, but I kept control of myself not to shudder. "So, how are you doing?" I asked, making conversation and turned around. 

Zero looked me in the eyes, and I knew he saw how cold my heart has grown. "I'm a filthy vermin. How do you think I am?" 

"I wouldn't know, I've thought you were dead." I answered honestly. 

Zero looked surprised. "You were the one who refused to finish me off. And how have you been doing?" 

I contemplated my answer, "I've killed over half of the vampires on the execution list in the past three years." 

Zero's eyes held a deep respect. "I guess you've gotten good." 

"Even Nobles shudder at my name." I mentioned dryly. 

Zero looked deeper into my eyes, and I realized how much I've really missed him. Considering how he was my first crush and all. "Enough with this Sukki. I can see how much you're hurt inside." 

I hid my face in my hair. I heard him walk over and stand right in front of me. Zero teased the silver locket out from under my shirt, and I tried to keep from blushing. 

I leaned against the desk. Zero's legs leaned into mine. I heard the clasp come undone. I knew he was looking at the pictures of my mother Arlene. I looked up into his eyes. 

Zero whispered, "You've been carrying the hatred all along, right here... I thought my hatred was deep, but it's a puddle compared to your ocean..." Zero looked at the locket and seemed to sense there was a fake back. Suddenly it popped, revealing the tiny picture of him and Ichiru smiling together. His eyes widened even more. "You thought I was dead... so you've been carrying hatred against Shizuka... just like me..." 

Zero was too close. Nobody had been this close to me in years. Suddenly I felt his arms around me, stroking my hair. I stiffened, and forced myself to not get one of the daggers hidden all over. I needed him off, before I felt I would spontaneously combust. 

Suddenly the bell for the end of the day rang. Zero sprung up, embarrassed. I held my emotion in. "We'd better keep the fan girls from stampeding Yuki." I said in my ice voice. I have no other voice but that. Zero nodded reluctantly and left so I could change. 

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" went the Day Class girls as Zero and I rushed to hold them back. 

I had no patience with screaming girls. 

I roared "AL-RIGHT! GET YOUR SORRY BUTTS INTO ORDER OR I WILL! I REPEAT WILL! FORCE YOU!" 

Immediately all the girls froze and backed away from the Moon Dorm Gate. Zero and Yuki eyed me with respect as I glared at any of the girls that didn't listen to me.  
>Yuki bounced up to me, "Wow! Can you teach me that trick? They NEVER listen to me!"<br>I continued glaring at misbehavers "Don't show hesitation. Show any hesitation and you're dead." 

Suddenly the gates opened and the girls started to surge, only to stop from a death glare from me.

The vampires walked out. 

"Wow! You girls are all so quiet today!" A blonde yelled. Obnoxious vermin. I sighed inwardly. 

"That's Aido, watch out for him." Yuki whispered in my ear. 

"Oh! What do we have here?" Aido said when he spotted me. "A new girl!" I glared at him. He noticed my disciplinary armband and said, "Ohh! And she knows!" The blonde Noble from over a week ago noticed me and went still. Aido grabbed my arm and smelled it. "You smell... intoxicating..." I saw his eyes glimmer red and smiled sharply. 

The blonde hurried over and said to Aido, "Um, Aido, I wouldn't do that..." and whispered something in his ear. Aido's eyes grew and released me. 

I smiled as sharp as my blade, "I'll remember Hanabusa Aido; don't concern yourself about me forgetting you." I turned and looked at the girls glaring at me. "You got a problem?" I said quietly. They all grew scared and shook their heads. "I thought so."


	3. Chapter 3: Blood of a Vampire

DISCLAIMER: I only wish I owned _Vampire Knight. _Sadly, I do not and Matsuri Hino does.

_Blood Shield_

_-Chapter Three: Blood of a Vampire-_

I was patrolling outside of the classrooms, totally bored out of my mind. I couldn't leave the grounds to hunt Level E's, and I doubted there were any on the school grounds. And even worse, I was wearing this tiny thing called a skirt. I needed to ask for either some pants or a longer skirt...

Sighing, I headed deeper into the woods to do some exercises since it was quiet tonight. I dropped my sword on the ground and caught a tree branch. I swung up and onto the tree branch, then climbed higher into the tree. I reached the top and saw the moon. The tree moved with a breeze, and I heard some Day Class girls' voices carried on the wind. 

Unfortunately, the wind also carried a faint smell of blood. 

I hurriedly jumped out of the tree, crouching when I reached the ground. I picked up my sword and went after the girls in a sprint. 

I felt wetness on my cheek after a branch caught me in the face. "Shit." I murmured. When I start to bleed, it doesn't stop for a while. 

I reached the girls before any of the Night Class could. One had a scraped knee and was bleeding at a slow rate. "Crap." said the girl when she saw me emerge from the woods. 

I said calmly, "We need to get you to the infirmary quick." I started walking towards the girl when I sensed a vampire. I twirled and leveled my sword at the Level E standing to my right. 

"_It smells... so… GOOD!_" and launched himself at me. For a Level E he was incredibly fast. I blocked him, and then suddenly he was behind me. I was locked in an iron grip. 

"%*#! (Trying to keep it PG-13!)" I whispered as I felt his tongue lick my cheek, tasting my blood. 

The Level E moaned "_Need...more!_" and I felt my hair being dragged away from my neck. By now the Day Class girls had fainted, and I sensed more vampires coming this way. 

The vampire licked my neck, and I thought hastily. I reversed the grip on my sword, but just then I felt the needle sharp pain of the vampire biting down. He started gulping, and my strength was fading. I plunged my sword into his leg. 

The vampire detached himself, screaming in pain. I ended his misery with a quick stab through the heart. I knew I was still bleeding, and I didn't think I could wake the girls in time and carry the one to the infirmary. 

Aido suddenly came out of the woods. "Hmm... seems the Huntress ran across a nasty Level E..." His eyes grew red, and my heart hardened. 

Unfortunately due to my grandfather, I was part vampire. I already felt the effects of having my blood drained of me. I knew my eyes were gaining a red luster, and my canines looked more like fangs. I hissed at Aido, "This is what happens when you drink from a Juuyu." 

Aido's eyes widened at how my vampiric qualities took a hold of me. "You're... part vampire!" 

My eyes flashed red. "Yes. Now I suggest that we get these girls to the infirmary before my hunger starts." My voice was ice and hissed "And when my hunger starts... it's not pretty." 

Aido, with his mouth completely open, helped me carry the girls to the infirmary. We passed Kaname on the way, and he smirked at how I looked. 

The Headmaster didn't seem concerned with the fact of my vampire blood, but when he saw the two girls he threw a little mother fit. 

"What happened? Did they see you get bitten? Did Aido bite you?" 

I answered all of the questions as calmly as I could, and then asked to be excused. I could already feel my throat beginning to burn. I ran to my dorm and locked myself in.  
>I searched for the blood tablets I kept for situations just like this and put one in my mouth.<br>The tablet immediately came back up. I searched for the rope I also had, and tied myself to the bed post. I waited for the pangs of blood hunger to come. 

I heard a knock on the door. "Sukki?" Zero's voice came from the other side of the door. 

I whispered "Go away." 

"No." 

I could tell he wasn't going to go away. I untied myself for the moment, but still braced for the pangs. I unlocked the door and hurriedly tied myself to the bed again. I heard Zero come in, but I hid my face from him with my hair. 

Zero knelt in front of me. He tenderly lifted my hair away from my neck. "My God, Sukki, you're still bleeding!" 

"I know." I said, trying to hold back the tears. I didn't want Zero to see me like this! I gasped, suddenly the hunger came. I pushed Zero away from me as my eyes flashed an even brighter red. I bit my lip, my fangs growing like they usually do and I tasted blood. I balled my fists into my skirt. 

Zero crawled back over to me. I saw that his eyes were red too. "Zero..." I huffed. "Get out of here. I'm just making you hungry." 

Zero looked into my gleaming eyes and shook his head. "Remember? I was there when it first happened to you." I did remember. "I'll stay with you." 

I felt tears prickle my eyes. I gasped as the hunger came in an even stronger wave. I smelled blood... "Thank you." 

Zero leaned over. "Do you mind?" he asked. 

Confusion crossed my face as he leaned towards my neck. Zero started licking the blood that came from the puncture wounds. The wave of hunger came again, leaving me breathless as I wrapped my arms around Zero's shoulders. He continued to lap up my blood as it continued to bleed. I tilted my head back so he could reach better. 

Another crazy thing about having a pureblood for a grandfather: I could produce enough blood so that whatever blood I lost was just about instantly replaced. That's why my cuts and wounds didn't stop bleeding.  
>I panted as the hunger still kept me in its grip. Zero's neck was inviting me. It took all of my control not to sink my canines in. Zero was no longer licking the blood; instead he just sucked it out. My face was about as red as my hair. <p>

After about half an hour of this, Zero pulled away. His eyes were his usual pale lilac that I loved, and his lips had my blood on them. 

Hunger hit the back of my throat _hard_, and my neck and back arched. I groaned from the hunger that I knew would pass after a couple painful hours. 

I saw resolution form in his eyes as he pulled his shirt away from his neck. "Go on, Sukki."  
>Horror floated across my face at what he suggested, and yet my throat burned even harder. I shook my head hard. <p>

Zero took a hold of my chin and looked into my eyes. "If you don't, it will just get worse."  
>I tried to turn my face away, but I felt tears fall from my eyes. "I can't...Not you Zero... I just can't." <p>

Zero looked at me astonished. "Why?" He asked his face close. 

"Because..." I couldn't say it. I couldn't say, _Because I love you.__  
><em> 

Realization dawned on Zero's face as he tasted it in my blood. "You know... the blood from the person you love is the only one that can satisfy the hunger." Zero hugged me close. I was starting to lose control. 

"I know..." My hands balled in the back of his shirt. Zero moved my head so that it faced his neck. 

"Don't worry, it's okay." Zero murmured. 

My fangs itched for blood. I licked his neck, right where the main artery was, and bit.


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion and Classes

You know the drill, I don't own anything except Sukki.

P.S.- THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU YOUR REVIEWS! THEY MAKE MEH HAPPEH!

_Blood Shield_

_-Chapter Four: Confusion and Classes-_

I let my fangs bite into Zero's neck and began to reluctantly drink. This was the first time I actually drank blood, as opposed to other times when I would take a tablet or tie myself to some furniture. 

I felt tears form in my eyes as I took another gulp of Zero's life-giving blood. I tasted how he felt about Yuki, and the tears nearly spelt over. But under his affection for Yuki, I tasted a sweet emotion towards me... I don't know how I knew this, but something in his blood just told me.  
>I took one last final gulp, feeling the burn in my throat evaporate with Zero's blood. I knew my hunger was gone, and I quickly detached my fangs from Zero. I leaned back against the bed frame and panted. <p>

"Why?" I asked the inevitable question. 

Zero looked up from feeling his wounds (I flinched at the thought) heal. "Why what?" 

"Why did you let me drink your blood Zero?" I asked in more detail. 

"Why shouldn't I?" Zero answered. 

I groaned... Zero was the same as always. "Fine, don't answer." I felt my eyes return to their grey color, and my canines shrink. My heart also returned to its normal, cold touch. My blood finally stopped flowing, and the fang marks disappeared. I untied myself and stretched, completely back to normal with the help of Zero. 

Zero watched me return to my human blood, and observed, "Why does the vampire pureblood show more in you than your brother or father?" 

I paused in my stretching. "Maybe because on my father's side I've been the only girl. Maybe because of genes. I really don't know, and I really don't care." I turned from Zero. "Maybe it's best if we head back to patrol Zero." 

I grabbed my sword, and without waiting for him, I left my room.

-Later-

I found myself sprinting from tree to tree in the forest, trying to sense any vampires. I really needed to kill something. 

I nearly felt sorry for the Level E that ended up crossing my path. 

I set off again, killing the unskilled was unsatisfying. I picked up the scent of recently spilled blood, and changed direction. 

I came across a Level E that was so bloodthirsty that it had actually attacked a rabbit. The rabbit lay nearly dead in her hands as she spun around with its blood upon her lips. She was dead before she even got up. 

I knelt beside the dying animal, and I remembered Zero's words to me. 

"_Kill me Sukki."__  
><em> 

I shook my head, defying the tears that wanted to escape. The animal looked up at me with fear and death in its eyes. It seemed to say the same thing. I sobbed silently, and took a knife from its thigh sheaf, and plunged it into the animal's slowing heart. The rabbit's eyes closed, and his twitching whiskers drooped. 

With my hands I dug a small grave for it, just like I would when I was younger and more vulnerable to tears. I placed the cold body of the rabbit in the earth, and pushed the dirt on top of it. "Rest in peace, little one." I whispered. 

I ran to the dorms and returned to my room. Forget disciplinary duties, I was mortally tired. I changed into my pj's and for once since four years ago, I didn't have any nightmares. 

-The Next Morning!-

I woke up to my alarm clock going off; playing the crap they call rock 'n' roll these days. Literally rolling out of bed, I took catalogue of my aches and pains for today. Pulled a muscle in my back, bruises from grappling with the Level E yesterday, and one set of sore teeth. Beautiful.

And I forgot to ask the Headmaster for a pair of pants. Amazing. 

I brushed my teeth, trying to get the leftover taste of Zero's blood I had only noticed this morning out of it. I dressed in the uniform, and defiantly put on a pair of black leggings. I braided my bloody red hair back, and took my school supplies. I never ate breakfast, so I left a little after it started. 

I sat in their cafet- excuse me- _dining hall _and sipped a cold glass of milk. Nobody sat near me, just how I like it. I was about to death glare I guy who moved toward my table when he death glared me back. 

That surprised me, not many could take my glare and turn it back at me. I smirked at him as he sat down with his blackened toast and bacon. He had his sleeves rolled up, and his black wavy hair nearly covered his green eyes. I noticed everyone stayed away from him too.  
>He even smirked back at me and took a big bite out of his toast. Around a mouth of toast he introduced himself, "Name's Mikal." <p>

I glanced at him as I drank some more of my milk. "Natsuki." 

Mikal swallowed his toast and responded, "I know, you're the new prefect." He leaned an elbow on the table. "News can travel pretty fast around here. So what's your story?" 

I blinked, and said coldly, "Excuse me?" 

Mikal waved his hand. "I mean, why you came to the-" his voice suddenly sounded like the Headmaster's, "illustrious Cross Academy? Everyone has one reason for another." I giggled slightly, which I _never _do. He really got the Headmaster down! Mikal continued, "Take me for example. My parents just wanted off with me, so here I am." 

I arched my eyebrow, trying to find a way to simplify my "story." After another sip of milk, "I've been living on my own for about half a year now." 

Mikal looked surprised. "Really? And you're what, 16, 17? That's harsh." 

"No kidding. It was either that or stay with my father and brother and work with them." I growled, "And I wouldn't want them to bring me down." 

Mikal looked slightly frightened, as he should. "So, the company my family works for sent me here instead of me living by myself still." I shrugged my shoulders. "Better than being in a dingy old apartment." I could lie flawlessly. 

Mikal swallowed it whole. "Man, that is harsh." 

I smiled coldly, "Surprisingly no." I saw a shiver run up Mikal's spine.  
>We finished our breakfast and headed to classes. Mikal was actually in my class, I found out. The teacher introduced me, and I noticed all the girls that grew frightened. I also saw Yuki and Zero towards the back sleeping. I ended up sitting next to Mikal. <p>

Studies were boring and dull. Lectures were as I remembered them to be. Teachers still liked to hear themselves speak. Blah blah blah. We had a test in mathematics, and I was the second one done after Zero. 

I learn fast. All the subjects were baby like compared to all the other things I've learned going from place to place and being home-schooled. 

All in all, just another boring day of school. Lovely.


	5. Chapter 5: Melting Away

DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to tell you that I don't own any parts of _Vampire Knight, _including its characters, plots, and settings? No, I didn't think so ^-^

_Blood Shield_

_~Chapter 5: Melting Away~_

I was patrolling later that night when I felt a vampire's presence. Spinning around, I came face to face with Zero. I blinked, and then waited for him to say whatever he was eventually going to say.

Zero looked away for a moment, and then looked back at me, "So why were you avoiding me today?"

I lied, "I wasn't avoiding you Zero, I was just busy." I shrugged my shoulders noncommittally.

Zero growled, "And what were you busy with? Flirting with Mikal?"

I blinked but let no other emotion show. It hurt for him to say that. "What if I was?"

Suddenly finding me pinned against a tree, my eyes widened of their own accord. Zero's hands tightened on my arms. I could almost feel the bruises forming. "Don't lie to me, Sukki." Zero's eyes captured mine, trying to find something in them. "You weren't like this before."

I smiled grimly at the thought. "Am I not as you remember me?" I laughed, and even to me it sounded slightly hysterical and pained. "That little bouncing, innocent girl that refused to be phased in her mother's and sister's death is gone. Buried under years of ice and steel."

Zero's face became pained. I felt a small crack in the ice of my heart at the sight of it. After a second though, the ice reformed.

I continued, "What do tears become in complete cold? Ice." Zero was shaking, and a silent plea to stop talking was in his lilac eyes. "After you and Ichiru were gone, my father and brother couldn't comfort me. You know where I found comfort? Training to kill the things that killed my family and yours." I chuckled at his pale face. "You see? I'm no longer a sweet girl. I make Noble vampires cringe at the sound of my name. That girl is lost."

Zero was shaking like a sheet in the wind by now, and as pale as one. Absent-minded horror etched his face, and I felt a tad guilty for doing that to him. But then again, I was guilty for a lot of things. Zero suddenly pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I felt myself gasp as he crushed the air out of me, and buried his face in my hair.

I heard Zero whisper into my hair, "I had tasted all that... coldness in your blood, but I never imagined it was like this..." Zero suddenly cupped my face in his hands. "But even in that coldness, I thought I detected love..." Zero rested his forehead against mine. "I thought you would be able to taste it in mine as well."

Eyes widening I remembered. There was that sweet, loving feeling from him that I had tasted in his blood, but I assumed it was only friendship. "Zero..." I whispered.

I noticed Zero's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. "Natsuki..." He seemed to struggle saying the next part, "I love you..."

I whispered as I noticed his face getting closer than it already was, and his eyes half-closing, "Wh- what about Yuki?"

"Like a sister," He murmured, and I felt his lips connect to mine.

It seemed like my mind exploded as Zero's lips softly kissed mine. _This can't be happening. _I thought. Then Zero's arm was around my waist as he pulled me closer. _Alright, maybe it is! _I let my hands twine around his neck and clutch his soft silver hair. Zero's other hand was tangled in my hair, and I was starting to lose breath.

We slowly broke apart and looked at each other. My arms were still around Zero's neck; his arms were around my waist. Zero's eyes seemed to glow, and my lips were parted in wonder.

I leaned my head against his chest, "I love you Zero." I mentioned softly.

Zero kissed the top of my head and returned, "I know."

The rest of the night passed quickly without any incidents occurring. I felt my ice slowly melting away, and I didn't try to freeze it back over.

Once I got back to my dorm, I changed into pajamas and sat on my bed, staring at the moon. The first real smile crept over my face, and I touched my lips.

That night I fell asleep with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6: Transfer Student

DISCLAIMER: Don't own any of _Vampire Knight, _it belongs to Matsuri Hino. Natsuki though, does belong to me :]

_Blood Shield_

_~Chapter 6: Transfer Student~_

_**Several Months Later**_

I was patrolling late at night by the Academy's gates when I sensed a vampire's presence draw near. I glanced through the gate and at the Victorian carriage that suddenly appeared there. A man with silver hair stepped down and let a young vampire girl get out of the carriage. 

The hairs on the back of my neck prickled_. Something isn't right_. I walked up to the gate, "Excuse me, this is private property, I'll have to ask you your motives, vampire." 

The vampire girl looked up quickly. "Oh, I'm the new transfer student, Maria Kurenai." She said in a small and sickly voice. 

Warily, I opened the gate and let her and her silver haired servant through. "I'll have to take you to the Headmaster. Please follow me." I set off at a slightly brisk pace towards the Headmaster's office. I noticed in my peripheral vision Maria studying me. I let her. 

We arrived there and I announced her, finding Yuki and her adoptive father talking. I noticed as we were all introduced that her servant was nowhere in sight. I didn't like that. 

I excused myself and went looking for Maria's manservant. I couldn't find him after two hours, and grew worried. 

"Hey Zero." I said when I came across Zero leaning against a tree. 

"Hey," He replied, and hugged me. After all, we were going out. 

I was warning him about the new student and her missing bodyguard when all of a sudden Maria appeared. 

Zero froze when I asked Maria, "Why are you not in class? I thought Yuki showed you the way." 

Maria said in her sickly voice, "I joked around too much... and everyone hates me now... I knew this would happen." Her eyes rose and met Zero's frozen in shock. 

Zero suddenly whipped out Bloody Rose and started to point it at Maria. I stepped quickly into his path. Zero froze again. 

"Why did you pull Bloody Rose on Maria? You have no reason to." I whispered in a bit of shock and anger. 

"Who... is she?" Zero said through his clenched teeth. 

Maria's hand was on my shoulder, and she half-whispered, "I'm Maria Kurenai." 

Zero slowly lowered his gun. "I'm sorry about that Maria. That's Zero Kiryu, another Guardian here." I said as I turned around towards the girl vampire. 

I went to leave when Maria said, "But I shouldn't have been wandering around. I'm sorry." Maria suddenly stood on tiptoes and whispered in my ear, "And thank you for protecting me, Natsuki. I know... girls like you taste really delicious." I shuddered as she walked away. 

I walked over to a still frozen Zero and said to him, "Something about Maria isn't right..." 

Zero, out of his shock, nodded and swallowed. "Yeah... Sukki?" 

Zero looked at me. 

I tilted my head, "Yeah?" 

Zero took my hand and dragged me to the stables. "What is it Zero? Are you hungry?" 

Zero quickly looked back at me and I saw his red eyes. 

I sighed as we reached the stables, "Alright Zero." I took off my jacket and unbuttoned part of my blouse. I pulled the collar away from my neck and sat in the straw next to White Lily. 

Zero bit into me, and I pondered as he started gulping my blood. I felt my vampire blood starting to show in my features, but pushed it down. I was getting better at that. What had set Zero on edge? What about Maria sets me off as well? It feels like I knew her somehow. 

After about two minutes I still realized Zero was drinking. He was drinking a lot more than usual. I sighed, lucky that I could produce blood so quickly. 

Zero sat up, and I asked, "Did you have enough?" I already knew the answer though, as Zero's eyes were still bright red. I pulled Zero's head back down to my flowing blood and coaxed him, "I make more blood just as soon as you drink it. Don't worry about sucking me dry." 

I saw Zero's hand clench the fabric of my pants and level him up. "No, I have to learn how to control myself." 

I sighed as I ripped off a piece of my blouse and put it around my still bleeding neck. "You're always pushing yourself." I put my jacket back on and stood up. "Go back to the dorm for now Zero, I'll finish the patrol." 

Zero looked at me hesitantly, and then pecked me on the lips as he left. 

I sighed and returned to patrol, not knowing the trouble that had started.


	7. Chapter 7: HER

_Blood Shield_

_-Chapter Seven: HER-_

The next morning I woke up with a sense of uneasiness that I couldn't shake off. I pondered on it while I brushed the tangles out of my waist length hair. Maybe it had something to do with the transfer student.

Whatever it was, I didn't like it.

The next morning I was walking besides Mikal, Zero, Yuki, and her friend Yori Wakaba, the girls were talking about the upcoming ball.

_Ball. _I shudder at the word.

Zero, Mikal, and I were silent, lost in our own worlds.

Suddenly, there was a commotion.

A young male voice called out, "DON'T GO THAT WAY!"

We all turned, and saw Ichijo running after the transfer student Maria. _What the heck are they doing here? _I thought.

"The Day Class is still attending classes!" I felt slightly sorry for the blonde vampire as he ran after Maria's slight form. "Maria!"

Maria stopped suddenly, and looked Zero in the eyes. Zero froze, a trace of slight horror just under the surface. I looked harder at Maria, feeling a bit of my vampire instincts awaken.

_Where had I seen her before? _The knowledge hit me like a freight train and I paled. Oh God! Not her!

Shizuka/Maria turned and skipped away, leaving me in shock.

Yuki began to run after her, but Zero stopped her. "Stay away from the transfer student." I noticed the thin layer of sweat on his brow. "The vice president will take care of her."

Yuki gave him a look and said, "...Okay."

We began to walk back to our next class, but Zero and I were walking slower than everyone else. We soon fell behind, and the hall was clear once the bell rung and Zero and I were still not in class.

Zero collapsed against the nearest pillar. In a huff he asked, "You know who that is right?"

I nodded my head. "I don't know what she's doing here or why she's in that girl's body, but there is no denying it is that Woman." I paused as I felt the air stiffen with a vampire's presence.

Zero froze once again, and I slowly turned around. Shizuka/Maria smiled at us, and left.

I shuddered and walked over to Zero. Placing a hand on his shoulder I asked, "Skip?"

Zero nodded silently, "Meet you at the gate in fifteen minutes."

We went to go change into regular clothes. I changed into my black skinny jeans and red tank top. I put on my black high-neck leather jacket over it. Then, me being me, I grabbed my sword and hid my daggers. I also put my hair into a bun, and the sticks that held it in place were magicked steel and sharp as my sword.

I headed to the gate, passing Shizuka/Maria along the way. I stiffened, but let no emotion cross my face as she whispered in passing, "Last time, you were so weak. Look at the strong vampire that became a vampire hunter now."

I didn't reply, though anger coursed through me. Was she speaking of me, or Zero? I have a feeling me. I continued walking and met Zero at the gate.

"You want to go exterminate a Level E?" I asked.

Zero's brows furrowed, "What, do you carry the execution list with you at all times?"

I smiled and chuckled, "Why, yes!"

Zero's head shook in amazement. "Alright then."

After the world was rid of two more Level E's and I had some delicious ramen noodles in my belly, Zero and I headed back. We couldn't leave Yuki to do all of the disciplinary work, especially now that Shizuka was here.

We were silent as we walked up the path to Cross Academy. Suddenly Zero asked, "What are you planning on wearing to the ball?"

Startled, I stopped for a moment, then caught up with Zero. "My uniform. Why you asking?"

Zero draped an arm across my shoulders. "I was remembering how you'd wear dresses all the time four years ago." Zero looked at me and kissed my nose. "You were so cute in that one blue dress that had those ribbons!"

I frowned as I blushed, "You mean the one that tore when I fell in the pond?"

Zero chuckled, "Yeah that one. I had forgotten that you fell in the pond at old McGreegar's place."

I sniffed, "Only after you and Ichiru _pushed _me in!"

Zero stopped and hugged me, "And I'm sorry!"

I looked up at Zero with a pout and said, "I still don't forgive you."

Zero grinned down, "Is there any way to getyou to forgive me?"

I thought about it for a minute then replied, "Yeah, there is." Zero's face was hopeful, as I went on, "By falling yourself!" With that I pushed him so he fell on his backside and started running.

"HEY NO FAIR!" Zero roared.

I giggled and looked back at him chasing after me. I managed to get to the gates before he could catch me and jumped like a ninja over it.

I waited for Zero to catch up and open the gate before I went running again. Deciding to let him catch me, I slowed down.

"Gottcha!" Zero yelled and pounced on top of me.

I fell to the grass and turned over, laughing and Zero's trimphant face. To suprise him even more, I flipped him over so he was on the bottom and I was straddling him now.

I continued laughing at Zero's suprised face. My hair was coming out of its bun, and a lot of the strands were hanging down in my face.

Zero smiled softly, and sat up so that he was leaning on his hands. I got up and dusted myself down, then helped Zero up.

"We better go help Yuki." I said with a smile. Zero nodded, and we left to change back into our uniforms.

We didn't notice the form that had been watching us since we had gotten back vanish after us.


	8. Chapter 8: Things Fall Apart

**Hey :) So I'm almost finished writing the entire series, so I'm on a spree of putting them all up here. So here you go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Vampire Knight **_**or any of its elements, those belong to Matsuri Hino. Not me. Really. Stop looking at me like that.**

Blood Shield

A Vampire Knight Fan Fiction

Chapter Eight: Things Fall Apart

Zero confronted Shizuka without me, and I was annoyed at him. He knew how dangerous it would be and he still met up with her. I punched the desk, creating a dent in it. I refused to talk to him until he realized his mistake.

So here I was, the night of the ball. Yuki and Yori were trying to tighten my top enough, which for some reason seemed really hard. The black corset laced up my back, refusing to tighten more. I sighed, fingers tightening on the edge of the desk as they threw their weight back.

"Yuki, Yori." I shook my head, "Go find a Night Class girl. Ruka or Rima would be able to do it." I silently thought to myself_, why are corsets so hard to put on?___

Yuki let go of the lace, straightening her uniform. I had noticed that she seemed a bit on edge and glanced at her out of the corner of my eyes.

"I'll go find one of them!"Yuki ran out, and Yori continued trying to get it fastened without success.

How hard could it be to tighten one corset?

Yuki came back faster than expected, "Sorry I couldn't get a Night Class girl..."

Zero walked in, watching Yori trying to tighten the corset. I abruptly turned my head, not looking at him.

Zero sighed and shook his head, "You guys have been trying to tighten it wrong." I heard his footsteps near me and he takes the ribbons from Yori's hands. "You tighten it starting from the bottom then up."

I felt the ribbons go slack and one cool hand touching my lower back. Zero slowly tightened the corset, asking at every cross if it was tight enough. I would nod, making sure he didn't see the red of my face. Just because I was mad at him didn't mean I still didn't like him.

Zero stepped back, "There." He turned to Yori and Yuki, "Now you know and I won't have to help you dress Sukki." All of our faces grew red at that as Zero realized what he had said. "Uh- You know what I mean." With that Zero stepped out, letting me turn away from the wall.

I smoothed down the deep red halter under the corset, and pulled at the black skirt with red ribbons falling down it like streamers. The skirt ended about mid-thigh, but I had short black shorts underneath the skirt. There were also silver buckles set as decals on the left of the corset and skirt, making it heavier than they appear. I wore my hair in a high-ish ponytail, strands hanging around my face framing it. I pulled on knee-high black boots that also had buckles down the sides.

Glancing at the other two I noticed the faraway look in Yuki's eyes. "What's the matter Yuki? Are you going to wear the uniform to the ball?"

Yuki snapped out of it and looked at me slightly in envy, "Yeah. We still have to patrol. You know that right Natsuki?"

I nodded my head, making sure the buckles were secure, "Yeah. But even then we can dance a bit." Though I wasn't sure who I was going to dance with.

There was a quiet nock on the door and Yori went to answer it. She returned holding a box wrapped in red ribbon. "It's for you Yuki." She handed Yuki the gift.

The brunette opened the box, her eyes opening. She pulled out an amazing white dress from inside, holding it to herself in the mirror.

I sat on the desk, kicking my feet back and forth. "Who's it from?" I could guess who it was already, but it's nice to make sure.

Yuki pulled out a card and blushed. I was right! "It's from Kaname..."

"Well then put it on silly goose!" I kicked off the desk, "Don't stand there flabbergasted!"

Yuki smiled.

We entered the party together, me ignoring Zero and prefering to talk to Mikal or Yuki. The Night Class looked stunning, I had to admit. But the music was lousy.

I walked up to the sound system, saw what was in and frowned. I rifled through the CD collection there before smiling as one caught my eye. I slid the CD in and Tokio Hotel came to life.

Everyone stood still for a moment, unsure what was going on. Then they all started dancing.

I waltzed up to a random Night Class guy, dancing to the beat of "Hey You." Pulling him closer to me I saw Zero over his shoulder. His jaw was set and his eyes burned with want.

Smiling, drunk on dancing as the music repeated I danced my way over to Zero. I grabbed his hands as the song started over.

_Come on, You can look at me, I don't need to fit in__  
><em>_Stand up if you give a damn, it's the living season__  
><em>_Who and what are you lookin' for, have you got a reason?__  
><em>_You can if you wanna see, touch, I'm only human.___

I shook my hips, putting Zero's hands on my hips. Putting my hands in the air I danced close to Zero, letting him understand the dance. Zero eventually got it and danced along with me.

_Hey you, we can turn it up__  
><em>_Hey you, we can turn it up__  
><em>_Silence has been killin' you__  
><em>_Screaming deep inside of you__  
><em>_Just turn it up, just turn it up!___

The song ended though as the Headmaster finally was able to get to the sound system. Zero and I pulled away, Zero obviously wishing for more. I shook my head, glancing around for Yuki.

After ten minutes of looking I got worried. I asked Kaname and he grew tight lipped. That worried me even more.

I stood outside, smelling the air to see if I could catch her scent. Following it after I caught it I reached for my dagger hidden under the skirt. My nose led me to the old Moon Dorms. Frowning I went inside.

My feet froze as I saw the body of Shizuka Hio bending to bite Yuki's neck. My face transformed in a fraction of a second from terror to fury. The dagger hilt clenched in my hand.

"Yuki! Get away from Shizuka NOW!" I ordered, making Shizuka pause and Yuki freeze.

Yuki shook her head, "I can't! This is to help Zero not fall to Level E!"

I froze, "How are you helping him by becoming a vampire or dying? Even then this pureblood would most likely not help him." I put my dagger away, "Shizuka, take me instead."

Yuki jumped up, "No! I can't let you become a vampire!" Concern and determination was plain on her face.

I shook my head, ignoring Shizuka for the moment. "Yuki you don't understand. I'm already part-vampire." Yuki seemed shocked for a minute, and Shizuka obviously already knew this herself. "My grandfather was a pureblood. That's all I know, but I do already have vampire attributes. This is not that much of a change to me."

Shizuka sat up then, smiling. "Very well. I accept your offer." She held out one white hand, gesturing to me, "Come here Natsuki Juuyu."

My heart beated fast as I slowly unclenched my hand and made my way to the pureblood on the couch. I tasted fear in my mouth, although it was slight. My legs folded under me as I sat on the couch.

Yuki looked on in horror as Shizuka brought her face to my neck, and bit.


	9. Chapter 9: Realizations

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own **_**Vampire Knight **_**and I probably never will.**

Blood Shield

A Vampire Knight Fan Fiction

Chapter Nine: Realizations

My blood spilled down my neck, staining my top an even darker red. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain that came with the transformation.

Something inside me rose, wishing to break free of its invisible barrier. I let out a strangled sound as it pushed the barrier, making it bend. My teeth burned, and I could feel the enamel grow with my fangs. The barrier broke, and it filled all of me, pressing against the inside of my skin. Every part of me burned as I let out a feral noise from deep inside my throat.

Shizuka's fangs bit in deeper, finding my blood different than any human's or vampire's.

Yuki screamed as my eyes opened and became red as my hair.

Shizuka wrapped her arms around me like a steel cage as my back arched, trying to get away and free from whatever was flooding me.

Suddenly Shizuka's fangs left my neck as a bullet raced by her head.

I turned my head to the doorway, seeing Zero's face filled with primal fury that radiated from him. I felt the puncture marks on my neck close faster than they normally would.

Zero's fury was so great that he couldn't even speak. So I spoke for him.

"Don't worry Zero." Zero's eye twitched. I walked towards him, surprised that I was not screaming in pain. But my cells had taken in whatever it had been, and I stopped resisting it. Putting my hand on the gun he pointed at Shizuka I pushed it down. "She practically did me a favor. You know how I was if someone bit me." All anger towards him was gone. "Not only that, but she can help you."

That broke through Zero's fury, "HELP ME?" He roared, "FAVOR! SHE TURNED YOU INTO A VAMPIRE!" He raised his gun again at Shizuka, who simply sat still.

It was then that Yuki stepped forward, "Zero!" Zero looked to where his name had been uttered, "This woman's blood will keep you from falling to Level E!"

Zero looked at me, "Why is Yuki here?"

"She was going to offer herself to Shizuka to cure you. I merely took her place since I was already par-vampire."

Shizuka laughed then, making Zero freeze. "Zero and Natsuki, hold Yuki for me would you?"

Zero's arm shot out and grabbed Yuki's arm and I looked at him in shock. "What are you doing Zero?"

Shizuka tilted her head at me, "You won't obey my commands will you?" She blinked as she realized something and laughed, "Oh my! This simply is delicious!" Shizuka looked at me in humor, "You are a very rare specimen!" She laughed, tilting her head back.

Zero's face was blank and Yuki was struggling to get out of his hold. Shizuka stood, walking to Zero.

Trailing her hand across his chest she spoke, "Do you know who your girlfriend truly is?" She loosened his tie and lowers his collar, "Shall I tell you Zero dear?"

I shook in fury, something balling inside of me. The ball of fury suddenly exploded out from me, and the room suddenly shook. Cracks laced the ceiling, floor, walls, and windows, making Shizuka pause from biting Zero.

"Hmm..." Shizuka waltzed over to me, leaving Zero still holding Yuki. "You really have a temper don't you?" She pulled on my hair, "I suppose I'll have to teach you how to control your powers."

As she was doing this I saw Zero's finger twitch. Then he pushed Yuki away and reached for his gun. He pointed it at Shizuka a fired.

Shizuka seemed surprised as blood coated her front. Then she laughed and unfastened part of her obi. "You'll have to do better than that pureblood-lover!"

Zero and I twitched, but our training took over. Zero fired the gun several times, but Shizuka stopped them with the fabric that held power. I slipped one of my daggers out of its sheath, but it crackled against my skin.

I cursed as it burned, but held it. Shizuka watched me warily, as if I was the real opponent. My eyes searched for an opening in her defense and found it.

My dagger flew towards her heart and she blocked it just as my other unseen dagger plunged into her shoulder. My smile was knife-thin as her blood poured out of the wound.

I held three more dagger in my hand, just as a sword plunged itself into my hand. I started, not feeling the pain until a moment later. It was slight however and I pulled it out of my hand as I looked to who had thrown it at me.

The silver haired servant stood in the doorway, mask still placed on his face. "Shizuka-sama." His voice rang familiar in my ears, "Why are you playing with them?"

Shizuka glanced up from pulling the dagger out of her shoulder. "Don't interfere... You keep out of this."

The servant held another sword in his hand, "I understand. But I cannot accept the way you treat us so differently..."

Zero's eyes widened as he recognized the voice a second sooner than I did. "I thought you were dead..." Zero muttered as we both said "Ichiru."

Ichiru removed his mask, showing his face to us. "You know who I am? My big brother remembers me."

Yuki looked between Zero and Ichiru, plainly surprised.

Ichiru turned back to Shizuka, "How long are you going to continue playing with them Shizuka-sama? Zero is hunting you after all." Ichiru moved to stand in front of Shizuka. "I will not have you die."

Shizuka sighed, "Very well." She looked at me, "There were unseen circumstances as it was." Shizuka turned and left the room.

Zero struggled against Ichiru's arm, trying to go after Shizuka. I looked at Zero as he struggled, motioning that I would take care of Shizuka and for him to hurry up. Ichiru didn't notice me grab the sword that had been lodged in my hand earlier and run after Shizuka.

Running around the corners I followed Shizuka's blood trail. I didn't expect what I saw once I got there.

Kaname Kuran held Shizuka, hand sticking out from her chest and coated in her blood as he drank her blood. I froze, staring at what was happening.

Suddenly my throat became dry and I lunged towards the pair. Kaname looked up in surprise, eyes narrowing as he saw me.

Kaname held me with his eyes as he finished drinking. "Natsuki... you have been turned into a vampire." He sighed, "I did not take this chain of events into mind. My mistake." His eyes flashed open at me, "But I can't have you ruining what I have taken so long to accomplish." I felt a force growing, "You shall have to die... Yuki... will be sad. But it's for the best."

Shizuka laughed then, "Little Kuran! She is no pitiful ex-human!" Her laughter ended in a series of coughs, "She is none other than the granddaughter of Him! And her father," she broke of laughing again, "Like your Yuki, but never awoken." Her eyes drifted closed, coming close to death, "I awoke her. Her real last name is Akaistuki."

Kaname glanced up at me, intrigued by what she had said. "Really now?" He smiled thinly, "This is good news." He pulled his arm back, and Shizuka collapsed as Kaname held her heart. Shizuka whispered something to Kaname, who uttered back, "I know."

I turned my head to see a vampire run off in fear. But suddenly Kaname was gone and Ichiru was standing behind me.

Ichiru seemed dazed as he looked at Shizuka's body, "Shizuka-sama?"

Shizuka stirred, and I looked away as the two bid each other farewell. I owed them that much.

Zero came in then, staring at Ichiru, "Ichiru?" The alarm in his voice made me turn towards Ichiru, "What are you... devouring?" Blood was on Ichiru's lips as he held Shizuka's body tenderly in his arms.

With a cracking sound, Shizuka burst, releasing a white light.

Ichiru looked at Zero with a shocked expression, "You killed her..." He looked at me with sudden hate, "You and this academy!" He jumped out the window, disappearing into the night.

Yuki's voice entered my ears as she tried to keep the vampire Kain from coming in. Kain took one look at the dust that was Shizuka and the gun in Zero's hand. He didn't look at me, the one with a bloody sword. Kain left, with a protesting Yuki following.

I stared at Zero, dropping the sword as I saw his crushed face. The clatter made Zero look at me. He remembers what happened to me though, and his face morphed to sadness.

"Sukki... why?" I could hear the pain in his voice and tried to not cry.

I shook my head, collapsing on the ground with my legs under me. "I-I'm..." I replayed everything Shizuka had said about me, about being an Akaitsuki. The name rang in my mind from a History class, and I blanched. "Zero..." I held myself, "I... was never human." I looked up at him, "I was a pureblood."


	10. Chapter 10: Distance

**You guys are spoiled! On my Quizilla account it would take WEEKS for me to update! Ha-ha, I really have nothing to say. So yeah. Any questions, ask right ahead :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Really peoples! Do you expect little old me to own such an awesome manga/anime such as **_**Vampire Knight**_**? Good, cause I don't!**

_Blood Shield_

_A Vampire Knight Fan Fiction_

_Chapter Ten: Distance_

Zero's eyes widened so far that even from this distance I could see the whites of his eyes. He stepped back, froze, the swallowed.

My face was turned to him, pale and dazed as I absorbed this truth myself. I was a pureblood. Always had been. I started to shake, and I hugged myself. My breathe left my lungs in a quick burst, not wanting to come back in.

Zero looked down at me in pain and betrayal, even as I started to sob.

"I-I'm so sorry Zero!" My hair covered my face as tears ran down my cheeks. My nails clawed at my skin, blood rising from within my now foreign tissue. "If I-I h-had known, I-I would have told you!"

Zero looked away, and I looked up at him in fear. His jaw clenched, and I almost swore a tear fell from his chin. "Why?"

My hand reached towards Zero, "Zero, I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me!" He seemed to be growing more and more distant as I had a panic attack. "I-I'm still the same person." I whispered this next part, "Just please don't leave me."

Zero swatted my hand away, eyes burning into mine. "How dare you ask me that Vampire?" Anger and despair was etched into his pale face. "I thought I could trust you." His voice broke on the last two words. My heart stopped. "I let you drink my blood!" Zero reached for his gun, "You even seduced me!"

My eyes widened, and I was having trouble breathing. My heart wouldn't beat, a great pain erupting from my chest. "Z-Zero?" My voice wavered.

"Don't call me that!" Zero roared. I flinched. He then collapsed within himself, "Don't speak me to like Sukki would."

Breath entered my lungs like ice as my heart freezes over. A chill entered the room. "Fine then Kiryu!" I snapped, eyes blazing with an icy fire. "Then kill me! Because whether you like it or not, I am and was Natsuki Juuyu and Akaitsuki!" My mouth curled up in a knife-thin smile, "At least then I shall finally find the peace I once had with the one I love."

Zero stood still, looking at me with wide eyes. "You've brought this upon yourself Vampire." He turned, and just like that, left.

I stood up numbly, my legs barely supporting my weight. That was when I noticed Yuki.

Yuki looked at me sadly, "I'm sorry Natsuki... I sure Zero will come around."

I turned away, looking out the window, "No. He won't. The tears that had momentarily freezed spilled over. "I made sure to set him free, so he won't have any remorse over me." I wiped away the tears, making them stop with a single thought.

"You mean you made him hate you on purpose?" Yuki gasped, hands covering her mouth.

I glanced over at her, "Yes." Walking over to her I placed my hands gently on her shoulders, not showing any hurt as she flinched from the contact. "Yuki... Could you please take care of Zero for me?" A sad smile twitched at my mouth, "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?"

Yuki nodded, "But where are you going?"

I let go and walked to the door, "There are some things I need to sort out with the Vampire Hunters, and with my family." Glancing over my shoulder I once again looked at Yuki, ignoring the smell of her blood. "I... I don't know if I'll ever come back... And if I don't, could you please tell Zero when the time comes that I still love him and I am truly sorry that it turned out this way."

And with a flurry of whispers, I was gone, as well as my things.

╫Six Months Later╫

I looked into the Level E's eyes, trying to confirm if what it had said was true. If it was, it meant that Grandfather would be making his grand reappearance at Cross Academy. That also meant that I would have to go back.

I sighed, and with a twitch of my fingers the Level E died by my sword.

Within the last three months I have grown accustomed to being a pureblood and everything that came with being one. I was no longer a hunter of course, although they kept sending me updated execution lists. The pathetic idiots. No one knew where I was staying, save myself. Not even my father.

Speaking of my remaining family, I explained everything to them. I asked my father and brother whether or not they would like o become a pureblood, but they refused. Not that I minded at all.

My feet made my way to my hotel room. Yes, a great pureblood hiding out in a mangy hotel room. That's exactly why no one has been able to find me.

Save now.

A surge of power made me look up, where Kaname Kuran was just appearing out of his bats. I sighed and sat back on my bed.

"Hello Natsuki."

I replied blandly, "Hello Kaname. How'd you find me?"

Kaname smiled thinly, "No need for you to worry about that."

I sighed, "Fine. Then what are you here for?"

Kaname looked around and picked up one of my shruiken, balancing it on his finger. "Your Grandfather is coming to Cross Academy soon. I need you here to protect Yuki while others cannot."

I leaned back, "Just as I had found out earlier this evening." I glanced up at Kaname through my eyelashes, "He really irritates you doesn't he?"

Kaname's face remained blank as he put down the shruiken, "Please do this for me Natsuki. For Yuki." His eyes flashed to the ground, "I'm afraid that I will have to change Yuki sooner than expected. She's beginning to hallucinate."

My breath left my lungs at concern for my cousin, "Very well."

Kaname smiled, "Thank you Natsuki. What time should I inform the Headmaster you will be arriving?"

I paused, "Tomorrow evening."

Kaname nodded, then began to disappear, "Thank you again Natsuki... It's hard to believe you are a descendent of that man."

I snorted as he left, "Thanks I guess." With a sigh I stood and began to pack my things.

So much for never going back.


	11. Chapter 11: Return

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Vampire Knight **_**nor pretend to!**

_Blood Shield_

_A Vampire Knight Fan Fiction_

_Chapter Eleven: Return_

Wind rushed through the gates of Cross Academy, blowing my newly-cut hair past my face. My face was blank, readying myself for the challenges ahead.

Zero could not know I was here, and that would be the hardest part, pretending to be someone else. Someone opposite of myself.

I had gotten my hair cut in a new way, but when I would have to use my powers it would grow out again, and the spell I had used to make my hair black would die as well.

My ears picked up on the sound of footsteps and I looked into the distance. My face quickly adjusted itself to the "shy-girl" face I had practiced in my apartment.

Yuki came up to the gate and opened it, "Hello!" Her smile seemed a bit strained, "You must be the new student Headmaster told me about!"

I nodded my head, forcing myself to sound meek, "Yes... I'm Anata Notate, pleased to meet you." I bowed.

Yuki seemed flustered and bowed in return quickly, "Welcome to Cross Academy Notate-san!" She looked at me in confusion, and then shook her head. "Which class are you in if I might ask?"

I looked up at the black sky, "My parents said I was in the... Day Class?" Staying in the Day Class would allow me to keep a closer eye on Yuki.

Yuki smiled, "Alright then! Have you read the student handbook?" I nodded, "Then let's go to the Headmaster's office!" She grabbed my light duffel bag and walked inside with me.

While we were walking Yuki was explaining the things a new student wouldn't know; the curfew, rules, Night Class, etc. I of course already knew all of this and kept an interested face while taking notice of her health. Kaname was right, Yuki really was not doing well. There were dark bags under her eyes, more than usual and her pace was slower and with less energy. She was putting a lot of effort forward to seem as energetic as usual, and it was costing her.

I asked casually while we were walking, "So, the Night Class is full of vampires correct?"

Yuki froze, her face suprised, "What! No! Of course not! Why would you say that?"

I folded my hands behind my back, "You don't need to worry, I won't tell anyone." I kept a slight smile on my face. "My family works in the archives for the Vampire Hunters."

Yuki's face regained some color, "Oh okay, that makes sense then." She smiled back, "It's kind of nice having someone know about vampires. There's two Disciplinary Committee members. I'm one of them, Yuki Cross. Zero Kiryu is the other, who is also a vampire hunter. There used to be another, Natsuki Juuyu, but she had to leave." Her face dropped.

I tilted my head, "I'm very sorry to hear about that..." It was then that I partially realized that we were outside of the Headmaster's office.

Yuki smiled, "Well, here we are! Tell me if you need anything!" She walked off then, allowing me to enter.

As soon as I walked through the door my eyes dropped to the ground.

Kaien looked up, "Oh hello!" I could tell him glance my way for a second, "You must be the new student!"

I felt eyes on me, "Hmph." Zero replied.

I bowed, "Yes. I'm Anata Notate. It's a pleasure to meet you." I looked up briefly, looking at Zero for a split second.

Kaien nodded, "Welcome to Cross Academy!" He searched through some papers on his desk, "You're going to be in the Day Class _and _Night Class correct?"

"Yes sir."

Zero narrowed his eyes at me, turning to the Headmaster, "What do you mean? She can only be in one. And she's one of those monsters. She shouldn't be in the Day Class."

My head tilted, "Excuse me?" I was trying to keep my heart under control from seeing Zero in so long. I thought that I may have gotten over him. I was wrong, so wrong.

Zero scowled, "You know what I mean."

Kaien shook his head, "Zero. Don't worry about it. Kaname asked her to be in the Day Class as well."

My eyes returned, "Yes, of course Kaname did..."

Kaien looked at Zero, "Could you please not tell Yuki that Notate-san in a vampire? I know Notate-san would never do anything to hurt any of the Day Class."

Zero's eyes narrowed further, "Why?"

Kaien sighed, "Please Zero. Don't tell anyone."

Zero looked away, "Fine. But I expect to know why."

I whispered as he passed by me, "Good night."

Zero paused at the doorway, looking at the back of my head. I heard him shake his head and walk away.

As soon as the door closed Kaien launched himself at me, "AHHHHHH SUKKI-CHAN!" I let him hug me, squeezing all the breath out of my lungs. "You cut your hair! Why? It was so beautiful!" He cried.

I gently pulled him off, "It's good to see you too Headmaster." I placed him in his seat and sat opposite from him, "Is there anything we should go over?"

Kaien shook his head, "No. You already know the rules. However there are some special rules I'd like you to keep in mind." He held up one finger, "One: Don't let Zero find out you're Sukki! He's still really sore about the incident, and don't let him know you're a pureblood. Two:" He held up a second finger, "Don't let any of the Day Class see you go to the Night Classes. They'll be outraged and then there will be a riot." Kaien put up a third, "Three: Yuki should not know about you being a vampire... She's... been close to that point lately, and she's having enough trouble as it is with Kaname claiming to be her 'lover.' I also want to ask you, are you letting the Night Class know your identity?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, that way they won't question me."

Kaien nodded, and held out the Night Class uniform. "Here's your Night Class uniform. We combined it with your old Day Class uniform so it's reversible. Also, here's the blouse for the Day and Night Classes."

I took them and folded over the arm of the chair, "Thank you Headmaster. How..." I hesitated, "is Zero? What was he like when he found out I left?"

Kaien looked away, "I'm not sure what went through his head. He stayed in his room for about a month before he came back out. Even then he's become distant." He shook his head, "I don't think he'll be able to take the news about Yuki..."

I looked at the floor, "Yes... I was afraid of that..." I sighed, crossing my legs, "I believe my actions were for the best though. If I were to stay there would have been an exponential increase in the tension between the Guardians and Night Class."

Kaien nodded, "Yes. I know you're level-headed Sukki, so I do believe you made the right choice." He sighed, "I just wish you didn't have to make that choice in the first place."

"Same here," I muttered.

The door to the office opened to Kaname coming in. I waved politely at him.

"Hey cousin." I greeted.

"Good evening Natsuki." Kaname stood next to my chair, "You've got things settled with the Headmaster I presume?"

I nodded, "I'm entering both the Day and Night Class. I'll have to tell everyone once I get there that I'm just working undercover for Senate members that would do the Day Class harm. They should swallow that well."

Kaname nodded, "Of course." He looked up at Kaien, "May I show her to her room?" Kaien nodded.

"It's good to see you again Sukki! Even if it's as someone else!" The Headmaster waved from his desk as the door closed.

Kaname didn't speak as we head to the Moon Dorm. I had been in it a couple of times, including the time when there were dorm inspections. That was not fun. (Ophelia: I might make this into a special chapter later on! ;)

We reached the dorms after encountering the creepy guard at the gate. The doors opened and most of the Night Class was in the lobby. They all looked up as Kaname and I stepped in.

Aido stepped forward, "Welcome back Kaname-sama! Who's this?"

Everyone muttered at my presence, which I knew they detected as pureblood. "Hello Aido. It's good to see you all again." All sound stopped, and I realized what my pureblood power really could do. "I was here six months ago as Natsuki Juuyu. Most of you I should say learned later that I am in fact Natsuki Akaitsuki, a pureblood whose father had been born human but was in fact a pureblood." I looked at all of them, "I came back on the request of Kaname Kuran here to keep the Senate from harming anyone in the Day Class." I paused, "Therefore I have enrolled as being in the Day and Night Class as a girl named Anata Notate. No one is to know that I am also in the Night Class. Even the Guardians."

They all stood there shocked, until Kaname spoke, "She's really going to be working hard for you guys. The least you can do is keep this to ourselves and stay out of her way. Understand? Also, no one in the Senate is to know of her coming back. They still believe she's living in Europe."

All of the vampires stood then, hand over their heart and bowed, "Yes Kaname-sama and Akaitsuki-sama."

I sighed, "Please, just call me Sukki or Notate-san. It's a bother to be called a sama."

They all nodded.

And I was back at Cross Academy. With completely new circumstances.


	12. Chapter 12: Discovery

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! ^-^ Here's some more for ya!**

**DISCLAIMER: Didn't write **_**Vampire Knight **_**so I don't own it!**

_Blood Shield_

_A Vampire Knight Fan Fiction_

_Chapter Twelve: Discovery_

My eyes opened wearily, immediately blinking shut again. Groaning, I turned away from the bright sun shining in. Breathing in the smell of the covers, my eyes opened with shock.

The covers smelled like lilac.

I sat straight up, covers falling around my waist. Looking around the dorm room, the memories slowly came back to me. I sighed, running my hand through my short black hair.

"How did I get mixed up in all of this crap...?" The sentence was more of a statement than a question.

My feet found the floor and walked into the large bathroom, liking the feel of the carpet against them. I took a quick shower, rubbing the dirt of the outside world out of my pale skin. The shampoo smelled like white ginger... The kind I used to use. How did the Headmaster know?

The mirror cleared up, and combed out my hair. It was much easier to deal with when it was short. Maybe I should keep it short?

I buttoned up the white blouse, slipped on the black side of the skirt. Pulling on the blazer, I looked at my reflection.

My appearance was almost totally different from Sukki, the short and black hair made me look vulnerable and shy. Especially the bangs that would cover my eyes. The only thing that was the same was my eye color and face shape. Was even paler than I was when I had just been turned.

I tied the necktie and slipped my locket over my head and into my jacket. The socks came just above my knees, the shoes tied perfectly. The mirror showed a sweet little school girl getting ready for the school day. At least until I opened my mouth to brush my teeth and the fangs peeped through. After brushing I popped a blood tablet into my mouth, just so I would be able to better resist the smell of the humans' blood.

I grabbed a school bag left on the desk and opened the door. Looking to both sides I went down the hallway to the parlor. I heard two voices and stepped inside.

Ichijo and Shiki were just arriving from being somewhere, although Ichijo seemed a bit tense.

I walked down the stairs, watching them until Shiki looked up and at me.

My foot froze half-way to the next step and my heart paused. My eyes widened as Shiki's blue and red eyes met my grey ones. He smirked, and I felt myself pale even more. That was not Shiki.

Ichijo looked up and suprised was written on his face. "Oh my! What are you doing here? Day Class students are not allowed in here?"

'Shiki' smiled a lazy grin, "That is what I believe you call a vampire Ichijo." My skin crawled at the voice that sounded like Shiki's, but was not his at the same time.

Ichijo glanced at Shiki, "Can you please explain miss?"

My eyes flickered away from 'Shiki's' and into Ichijo's. "Ah yes. Kaname asked me to come and make sure none of the Day Class students are harmed or that they find out about the Night Class." I continued down the stairs. "I know I'm not that recognizable at the moment, but I am Natsuki."

Ichijo's eyes widened, "Ohhh!" He smiled, with an effort, then. "I understand now!"

I nodded, "If you need to know more, talk to Kaname." My eyes flickered to 'Shiki', "Good morning Shiki."

'Shiki' smirked, "Hello Natsuki. What was your last name again?"

My eyes narrowed, "Akaitsuki and Juuyu."

'Shiki's' grin widened further, "A pureblood?"

My lips thinned, "Correct." I made my way to the door, "Now if you will excuse me, I need to get to class. Goodbye Mr. Pureblood."

I felt eyes on my back as the door closed behind me. Sighing, I dragged my hand through my hair again as I felt sweat drip down my back. If that was who I thought it was, my arrival was just in time.

By the time I had left the dorm, breakfast in the cafeteria was already over. Instead, I just headed towards my new classroom. As soon as I entered the classroom I felt stares at me.

"Notate-san!" I looked up to see Yuki waving me over. I held my bag in front of me and made my way over. Something caught my eye as I went up the stairs.

Ichiru was sitting in the back of the room, hand resting against his palm as he tried to block out the rest of the room. I quickly glanced back down, suprised at his appearance.

"Hello Yuki-san." My voice was soft and there was a small smile on my face. "This school is so pretty."

Yuki grinned, "I'm glad you like it! Can I see your schedule?"

I handed her my schedule in the bag and she read over it quickly.

She seemed confused for a second, "Hmm. You have the last period free. That's strange. Normally there are never any free periods at the end of the school day."

My smile remained on my face, "It's very easy for me to get sick, so I need to rest a lot and not do anything. My parents worked it out with the Headmaster."

Yuki's face brightened, "Oh I gotcha. Besides that, we have the same schedule!" She gestured to Wakaba Sayori beside her. "Sayori and I can show you around."

Sayori smiled and waved to me, "It's a pleasure to meet you Notate Anata-san. Yuki told me about you last night."

I made myself blush, "I didn't think I was so interesting Sayori...?"

"Wakaba."

My head tilted, "Nice to meet you Sayori Wakaba-san."

I felt someone glare at me and turned to see Zero glaring at full strength at me. Blinking, I turned to Yuki.

I whispered in her ear, "Is he always like that?"

Yuki looked up from her homework, looking behind her, "Who? Zero? Normally he's only like that with the..." She left the statement hanging, hoping I would understand what she was trying to say.

My eyes widened, "Oh... I understand..."

Yuki's eyes widened, "Not that you are anything like that Notate-san! Even if you are cute!"

I laughed slightly, making Zero and Yuki look at me in confusion. My mouth snapped shut. "S-sorry... I'm not sure what came over me." I looked down at my lap.

Just then the bell rang and the teacher walked in. In a bored voice he announced, "We have another new student, I was informed this morning. If she would come up to the front."

I stood up and made myself blush as I walked to the front of the room. I said in a soft voice, "H-Hello... I'm Notate Anata... Pleased to meet you..."

Everyone whispered, and I heard some of them go, "What did she say?"

The teacher slammed his book on the desk and yelled, "Louder this time!"

I jumped and squeaked out, "Hello! My name is Notate Anata and it's a pleasure to meet you all!" I bowed hastily.

I heard a few chuckles and felt confused eyes as well.

Yagari sighed, "That'll do Notate-san. You may sit next to the other transfer Ichiru Kiryu." He pointed up to him and I gulped.

Walking up the steps I collected my bag from Yuki who gave me a worried look. "He won't attack you..."

I smiled slightly, "Thank you Yuki-san."

Sitting down next to Ichiru he looked at me out of the corner of his eyes. "Nice haircut Sukki."

My eyes grew round and I looked confused, "Who are you talking about? I don't know any Sukki."

Ichiru smiled, "Ha ha. Very funny. You may have fooled those two, but you're actually pretty easy to recognize."

We were in the back row, so I hissed to him, "Talk to me after classes are over."

My mind was in frenzy, swearing every cuss word that came across my mind. Someone had recognized me the instant they saw me! I hardly payed attention, and Yuki had to shake me to get me out of my absence of awareness. Apparently the first two classes were over of the five in the block schedule.

"You want to come with us for lunch Notate-san?" Yuki smiled as Zero glared at me from behind her.

I glanced around, "Of course Yuki-san. I need to go check something first alright? I'll be there quickly."

Zero's face was suspicious, but he let me go.

Walking outside the classroom I turned the corner and collided with Ichiru. He caught me though, holding my shoulders.

"Why hello Sukki." Ichiru smiled.

My lips turned down, "Was I really that easy to recognize?"

Ichiru rubbed my head, "It the laugh that gave you away." He wouldn't let go of my shoulders. "So..." His eyes stared into mine. "What made you come back?"

I stared up at him, "I was bored and tired of running. At least I'm in once place," I looked down, "even if I am a different person." The warmth from his hands was seeping through the cloth on my shoulders. "Why did you come back?"

Ichiru gave a wry grin, "Orders from the Senate."

My eyes narrowed a tad, "Hmm..."

"Sukki?"

I looked up, "Yes?"

Something was pressed to my mouth and my eyes widened.

~Ophelia~

MWA HA HA HA! :D You have no idea how long I've been waiting to write this part! You all probably hate me know, but I don't give a crap!


	13. Chapter 13: Difference

**This is one of the shorter chapters, sorry guys! :/ I'll put up another then!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Vampire Knight **_**in any way, shape, or form.**

_Blood Shield_

_A Vampire Knight Fan Fiction_

_Chapter Thirteen: Difference_

I attempted to push Ichiru away from me, only resulting in him gripping me tighter in his arms. His lips were demanding more from me than Zero's ever had. I felt him growl against my lips, and that was it for me.

I returned his growl, feeling power surge through me. Ichiru stepped away then, sensing the growing power within my body. My fangs lengthen with my hair, making me mad about having to cut it again. I stared at Ichiru, more like a death glare.

"Don't you _ever _do that again Kiryu." Power radiated in my voice, making the air tense. "Or I will have no qualms with ripping off your lips."

Ichiru smirked, "You certainly are different than Shizuka-sama..." His face grew sad.

Rather than wait for him to continue, I turned away. "If you tell anyone about whom I am, I can tell you that you will have two _very _pissed off purebloods after your neck."

Ichiru didn't seem to mind the threat, "I'll be waiting then."

I rounded the corner and stopped a split second. People would recognize me like this. With a curse I speeded to the nearest bathroom and locked the door behind me.

Slipping out one of my knives, I grabbed a length of my red hair and sliced about where my hair had been. I repeated this, and soon the counter was covered in red strands of hair. I wadded up all of the hair, setting it in the sink. With a flick of my wrist, the hair began to burn. I watched it burn, remembering the spell to make my hair black again. Whispering under my breath I felt a tingle along my scalp. I looked up at the mirror, seeing my hair short and black. My fangs were back to a normal size, my eyes grey.

I unlocked the door and went out, making my way to the cafeteria. A blush was back on my cheeks as I entered the cafeteria.

Looking around I saw Yuki at her normal table with Zero across from her, once again dazing off. Yuki noticed me at last and waved me over.

Walking over hesitantly I sat next to Yuki, "I'm sorry it took so long... I had to make a phone call."

Yuki nodded, "Of course!" She then began explaining the way the cafeteria worked, with the two different lunch types. Zero seemed to wake up, startled with my appearance.

He stiffened immediately, and my eyes remained on the table. If Ichiru was able to recognize me instantly, I need to be more careful around Zero.

Yuki walked me up to the line, and I ordered the salad. When I was Sukki, I _never _had salads. Sitting down, I saw Zero glance at my salad in confusion.

Yuki was still getting her lunch, so I decided to whisper to him, "Even if I am a vampire... We still need to eat well." I made myself blush a little.

Zero shook his head, "Whatever. What level?"

I tilted my head, more to my lunch than anywhere. "What level do you think I am?"

Zero's eyes narrowed, "You smell like a pureblood, but an ex-human at the same time. You don't act like a pureblood either."

I blushed, "I'm flattered that you think I'm a pureblood."

Zero grunted and looked away, resting his head in his palm.

I sighed, humming a small song that I had heard a couple of times. Sticking a piece of green in my mouth I chewed past the bland taste in my mouth, focusing on my thoughts. It was awkward with Zero right in front of me, but somehow I managed to control myself from jumping over the table and hugging him.

Eventually Yuki came back with a plate full of food, and I had to keep myself from laughing.

Yuki gave me a strange look, so I answered her, "You eat a lot of food for one so small."

Yuki blushed, "I-I guess I do."

I smiled slightly, "But you're so lucky. Look at what I have to eat," I pointed to my salad, "And yet I'm still larger than you."

Yuki laughed then, some of the bags under her eyes decreasing. My eyes softened at this.

Zero glanced at me as my eyes softened, and I felt him give me a wondering look. I ignored it. He wouldn't be able to recognize me just from me smiling.

Of course, then I thought about Ichiru, and the smile disappeared. I had been so angry before, and I hadn't thought to stop and ask him why the hell he kissed me. And Ichiru of all people!

I shook my head, determined to ask him what the heck he had been doing the next time I saw him. Was it because I was a pureblood like Shizuka? Was it because Shizuka bit me?

I picked at my salad, rolling a tomato across the lettuce back and forth. I felt someone poke my arm and looked up.

Yuki pointed to the clock, "If you are going to eat, eat fast. We have five minutes left until the bell."

I nodded and shoveled in another forkful. Picking up the tray, I threw away the remainders of the salad.

Making my way out of the cafeteria, I felt a pair of eyes on me. Looking behind, my eyes met with Zero's.

They were wide.


	14. Chapter 14: Questions

**DISCLAIMER: I really don't own **_**Vampire Knight.**_

_Blood Shield_

_A Vampire Knight Fan Fiction_

_Chapter Fourteen: Questions_

I blinked at him, hoping that whatever the reason was, it was not because he had recognized me. He couldn't possibly have. What would I have done that would make him assume that?

Nevertheless I managed to shyly wave at him and walk away. Only one more class to go and I would have to get ready for the Night Class. Maybe even catch a small nap.

That made me wonder how long it would be until Grandfather made his move. If I had to go like this for a year- even a month, it would be very draining. I needed to keep an eye on Yuki at all times, when Zero and Kaname weren't able to. That was my purpose here. I had also realized it brought some comfort to Kaname if another pureblood was watching over his sister.

I couldn't imagine all the stress Kaname was under. He had to worry about everyone, not just Yuki like I did. Well, he mainly worried about Yuki and he said that he only worried about her, but I could tell he was worried about everyone else. Well, maybe except Zero. He doesn't care for Zero.

Before I knew it, I was back in my seat for the next class. It was empty, not that I minded. I took out a couple blood tablets and swallowed them before anyone could enter.

The door creaked open, and I looked up as Zero entered. I sighed, just the person I did not want to see.

He walked over to my seat, leaning over the desk, "Who are you?" His eyes were heavy on me.

I looked at him in suprised, "What do you mean?"

Zero scowled, "Don't give me that crap!" His fist collided with the desk, "You're not a normal vampire." There was a growl under his tone, "You're a pureblood."

I blushed, "It seems someone found me out." I looked away, "How could you tell?"

"You're not hurt by sunlight like other vampires. Also, you are much calmer and... Quiet than an ex-human." His growl was menacing.

I sighed, "I'm very sorry for having to deceive you. Kaname needed someone to look after Yuki." My fingers opened and closed the box of blood tablets. "He's told me that she's been seeing things." I looked up at Zero, "Kiryu-san... There is something coming." I stood up and pocketed my tablets. "And when it shows, you best be ready for him."

I walked out of the room, deciding that anymore interaction would be bad. I had also guessed that the Headmaster had already told all the teachers that if I was absent for some reason, that it was I was feeling ill and went to the infirmary.

Walking into my dorm, I laid on the bed. Everyone was still asleep, since it was only about 2:00. Very early for a vampire.

Yuki would be safe, Zero as well as Yagari-senpai were there. I had no doubt I would be able to make it in time if Grandfather was to suddenly attack. That's the nice thing about being a pureblood, time lines don't necessarily pertain to you.

My door was thrown open, and I opened my one eye warily.

It was 'Shiki'.

I sighed; at least I didn't have to worry about a suprised attack on Yuki. "What is it?"

"Closing your eyes around a pureblood?" 'Shiki' made a tsking sound. "You sure are not a very good hunter."

I growled, lips lifting to show off fangs. "That was then. This is now." My hand was over my eyes, trying to keep myself calm.

"I've heard from my son that you were once the top hunter." I heard a chuckle, "How you must despise your existence now."

I sat up, eyes opening to see 'Shiki' leaning against the door frame, "Not at all." I smiled, "I revel in it. Now I can protect all of the ones I love even better. The fact that I was the best vampire hunter? It only adds to my strength and resolve to rid the world of vampires that would do others harm." I felt slightly insane then, "It is a true war, a war that will test the strength of all of our love. If it breaks out into battles, so be it." I smiled dangerously, "But I have a feeling that my love for my friends will triumph over your lust for blood Grandfather."

'Shiki' blinked, "Grandfather?" He seemed to realize something, "Oh! Your Grandmother must have been that red-haired pureblood." He licked his lips, "She was delicious." He tilted his head, "Do you taste as wonderful?"

My eyes narrowed, "Touch me and it will be the death of your soul." I needed to find his real body, maybe if I destroyed it this conflict would not happen in the first place.

Grandfather laughed, "You're just like her! Fire and passion!" He smiled in memory, "But I do have one serious question for you... Who is your father?"

My eyes narrowed, "You will not be able to find him if you try to use him as blackmail. I made sure to send him and my remaining brother out of the country." I smiled, "You'll never find him."

'Shiki's eyes widened, "You have a brother?" He seemed more afraid of my brother than me for some reason. And that annoyed me.

"Yes." I spat at him, "He's not as capable as I, but he is of my bloodline."

He settled down, "You have given me much to ponder..." He grinned, "See you later Granddaughter."

And he was gone.


	15. Chapter 15: Innocence

**I was bored…**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Vampire Knight, **_**a manga written by Matsuri Hino, does not belong to me!**

_Blood Shield_

_A Vampire Knight Fan Fiction_

_Chapter Fifteen: Innocence_

After a nap and switching my uniform around, I made my way to the lobby of the Moon Dorms. Everyone looked at me as I entered suprised until they remembered who I was and what I was doing. My eyes scanned the crowd, but I didn't see 'Shiki.'

Walking down the stairs I came to stand next to Kaname. "Anything happen during the Day Class?" He muttered to me.

I glanced up at him, "Unfortunately Ichiru Kiryu was able to recognize me." His eyes narrowed and mouth dropped at the corners. "But I am more cautious now. I try to stay away from Zero Kiryu. Yuki is easy enough to fool; Zero and the others are not that dense."

Kaname nodded, still a trace of a frown. "Keep watch."

I nodded and backed away, calling up the layout of Cross Academy in my mind. If I took a certain way, no Day Class people would see me and I would still get to class. My mind set, I walked out of the Dorms and to the classrooms. On the way I would stop and watch Yuki doing her duties as a Prefect.

Sighing I climbed up a tree that gave me the perfect spot to watch Yuki. I closed my eyes and extended my awareness to a radius of at least a mile away. As I sat there, a song I had heard a very long time ago came to mind. It was the song "Lust for Blood" by a singer named Gackt. Strange irony. The words he sung settled deep within me, finding its place in my heart. How true some of those words were. I could almost feel a tear trying to escape my eye, but I made it freeze without a sound.

The chunk of ice fell to the ground below. I looked down and saw Zero staring at me and then the ice. His eyes met mine and I felt my face freeze into a straight face. No emotion crossed it.

"What do you want?" My voice a simple sigh as I leaned back.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zero look away, "I thought I saw something in this tree." He looked back at me, "What are you doing here?"

One of my feet hung over the edge of the branch, "Relaxing."

Zero scowled, "Why would a pure-"

"Blood need to relax?" I finished for him. "We still have things that put stress upon us." Touching the tree I made a small flower grow out of it. "The only thing that makes us different from other vampires is a longer life span and more powers." My fingers touched the petals of the soft flower as I looked at it. "Purebloods lives... have many more stresses than the life of normal vampires or humans..." I sighed, and the flower froze in ice.

Zero stared at the flower as I looked past him and to the approaching Night Class. "Go help Yuki-san please..." I asked, "Those who you hate are coming in fast."

Zero looked like he wanted to say something. Instead, he turned on his heel and went back to yell at the Day Class Girls.

Smiling, I watched everyone who was mildly enjoying themselves. As long as they were happy, I was happy.

My smile faded as I looked at Yuki's face. She was seeing things again. She was trying not to show it, I can tell by how much effort she put into her smile. I'll need to visit her later. Classes could wait. Poor Yuki, already having so much on her shoulders.

My heart froze as I saw Zero smile at her. And I just knew from that smile. He was in love with her.

I felt my heart break into a thousand pieces and breath was suddenly hard to muster. My hand curled around my chest as I squeezed. My nails broke skin and blood came to the surface. I realized that I was biting my lip to keep myself from crying. The scent of my blood was heavy, so I starting licking it up. My eyes were shut tight to prevent the tears. How could it hurt so much? It was worse than losing him the first time.

Nevertheless, I stayed and watched over Yuki. Yuki was going through worse. I couldn't be mad at her, couldn't be jealous. I was the one who pushed Zero away, even if it was for his own good. Kaname had gone through worse, was going through it now. I had to stay strong.

Closing my eyes, I summoned the chill of the Huntress. The past me who very gaze could chill your soul. The sound of her voice could make you shiver. I had to remember the feeling, the feeling of being cold, invincible, and aloof from your feelings.

But for the life of me I could not. All I would remember is Zero, how sad he looked when he found out. How he offered his blood to me when I needed it. His eyes and all their sadness. The taste of his love from in his blood. The feel of his lips on mine.

I curled up the tree, holding my head. Oh Zero...

What have you done to me?

I stayed that way for a while, the emotions running their course. If something had not bothered me, I would have stayed that way for a long time.

My head lifted and I saw something steal into the hallway I knew that Yuki patrolled first. My eyes narrowed and I jumped out of the tree, landing on my feet silently as if I had been gently lowered. Anger flowed through me at the thought of anyone harming my friend.

My feet ran down the hallway, just in time to see a Level E cornering Yuki. My lips lifted into a feral snarl as a growl ripped through my throat. This Level E chose the wrong day to attack an innocent girl.

Yuki looked up and gasped, "Notate-san!" Her eyes widened at the sight of the Night Class uniform on me and my fangs. "You're a-!"

My voice rang through the hall, "Get away from Yuki bastard."

The Level E turned at the sound of my voice, eyes growing wide in fear. In reaction to my voice he back away slowly.

I walked up to him, growing angrier with each step until I stood in front of him. The Level E trembled with my presence. Grabbing his hair, I pulled until his face was level with mine. "You choose the wrong time to mess with me filth." My eyes grew red and he evaporated into a pile of dust.

Unfortunately, I felt my hair returning. I cursed and looked to Yuki. If it came to it, Kaname had given me the okay to erase her memory. My hair grew long and red, and I saw Yuki's eyes widen further.

"S-Sukki?" Yuki's voice was soft.

I walked over, crushing her in a hug. "I'm so sorry Yuki..." I felt Yuki tremble in my arms. "I never wanted to fool you." I looked up the ceiling, hearing Yuki's sobs as she cried into my shoulder. "Yes Yuki... It's okay... Just let it all out." I ran my hand down her hair, like my mother had done. Her sobs racked through her entire body, shaking. "It will be alright..."

I don't know how long I sat there with Yuki; all I know is that when she started to calm down I pulled away. I looked in Yuki's tearstained eyes, "I am so sorry Yuki." I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "I had to deceive you, so Zero wouldn't freak out."

Yuki nodded, "Are you going to tell Zero?"

I shook my head, a sad smile on his face. "No... It will be our little secret." I looked at her, deciding that she wouldn't be able to. "Our little secret." But as I said this, I pressed my hand to her forehead.

Yuki's eyes drooped, and she soon fell asleep. Carrying her out, I ran fast to her room. Unlocking the window from the outside, I looked in to see Yori asleep. I placed Yuki on her bed and took off her blazer and shoes, making sure she was comfortable. Pulling the blankets over her, I heard her sigh in her sleep Kaname's name with a smile.

I looked at her window from outside, feeling much like a stalker. A pile of red hair was on the ground in front of me, and I turned away.

_I pity you Yuki, _I thought as I walked away, _but I am jealous of your innocence._


	16. Chapter 16: Pain of Love

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**Vampire Knight, "Gone Forever", and "Lost in Paradise" **__**belong to their respective owners, not me!**_

_Blood Shield_

_~Chapter 16: Pain of Love~_

_"Pleasure of love lasts but a moment, Pain of love lasts a lifetime"__  
><em>_-Bette Davis__  
><em>  
>My eyes snapped open, receiving the full glare of Zero Kiryu. Still drowsy I blinked for a moment, wondering where I was. Until I realized I was in class.<p>

"What is it?" I asked softly.

Yuki popped up then, "We're having a special class today Notate-chan!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "To the music room!"

In a great stampede we all arrived at the music room on the third room. I had forgotten about this. Every Friday we would go up to the music room and have people perform whatever they'd like to do. They have just about any instrument and CD out there. That's also where the sound system for the dances come from.

The room itself was circular, with raised teirs going up from the center of the room. Chairs and desks were lined all over the place, instuments put in their proper place.

We all sat down, feeling free without the teacher's prescence. Many picked up a random instrument and played it.

Mikal, the same guy I remember from six months ago, shouted into the room, "MUSICAL DARE!"

Everyone erupted into laughter and aggreeing with him. Yuki looked to see my confused face and turned to me.

"Oh I forgot that you've never been up to the music room!" She smiled, and I remembered how I'd always ditch this class. "So Musical Dare is when we dare someone to sing or perform a song for the entire class. It can be any song, any language, any genre, and any instrument."

I nodded, "How does this usually end up?"

Yuki laughed, "We do it until a teacher comes and yells at us to get back to regular classes." She sat back in her chair, "But this is a perfect time for napping!" And she proceded to fall asleep. Just how does she do that?

Sighing I sat back in my chair and watched people perform horrendously and some just stood there and said random words. Some made a comedy out of it. I was starting to loose interest in it when Mikal, who had done the last one, cried out.

"Zero Kiryu!"

The room went quiet.

"Hell no."

The room erupted into laughter, and classmates approached him.

I leaned over and whispered to him, "Just do it and get it over with." I glanced at the advancing crowd, "I don't want to be in the middle of that large crowd, now do you Kiryu-san?"

Zero glared at me and stood. "Get outta my way." He walked down and stood in the center of the room. "All I gotta do is sing correct?"

The room held its breath.

I watched Zero from under my bangs, wondering what he was going to do. I haven't heard him sing since he was seven.

He opened his mouth and sung. All of the girls' eyes grew wide.

"Don't know what's going on  
>Don't know what went wrong<br>Feels like a hundred years I  
>Still can't believe you're gone<br>So I'll stay up all night  
>With these bloodshot eyes<br>While these walls surround me with the story of our life

I feel so much better  
>Now that you're gone forever<br>I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
>I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now<br>That you're gone forever

Now things are coming clear  
>And I don't need you here<br>And in this world around me  
>I'm glad you disappeared<br>So I'll stay out all night  
>Get drunk and f***in' fight<br>Until the morning comes I'll  
>Forget about our life<p>

I feel so much better  
>Now that you're gone forever<br>I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
>I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now<br>That you're gone forever

First time you screamed at me  
>I should have made you leave<br>I should have known it could be so much better  
>I hope you're missing me<br>I hope I've made you see  
>That I'm gone forever<p>

And now it's coming clear  
>That I don't need you here<br>And in this world around me  
>I'm glad you disappeared<p>

I feel so much better  
>Now that you're gone forever<br>I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
>I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now<br>That you're gone forever  
>And now you're gone forever<br>And now you're gone forever "  
>(Gone Forever by Three Days Grace)<p>

The room erupted into whispers as soon as he stopped. I looked to Yuki, who has biting her lip.

"What was that about?" I asked quietly as soon as Zero sat down on the other side of the room.

Yuki looked down, "Zero... used to have a girlfriend... about six months ago now."

That was when people surrounded me, telling their versions about how our breakup went.

"I heard she was cheating on him for his twin!"

"I heard they got into an argument!"

"I heard that she had to run away from the police after killing somebody!"

"I heard that she committed suicide and they just told us she left!"

Oh how the rumors get farther and farther from the truth.

Yuki looked at all of them and shooed them off. She grabbed my hand and took me out of the hall and to the bathroom. Yuki leaned against the counter, "Her name was Natsuki Juuyu. When she first arrived here, she was almost exactly like Zero, but even ruder and scarier." She laughed hesitantly, "But I found out later that Sukki was an old friend of Zero's, and was there when..."

"When the Kiryus were attacked," I finished for her, remembering the very night she was speaking of.

Yuki nodded, "Yes... Before long the two of them started going out. I have to admit, it was weird to think of Zero dating someone. But I noticed that they were becoming much more kind to people, more accepting. Of course they still hated vampires." She sighed, "Then one night, the vampire who had killed Zero's parents returned. Natsuki offered herself to Shizuka Hio if she would save Zero. Shizuka complied and turned Sukki into a vampire." She paused, "Zero was heartbroken. He didn't know how to react, so he pushed her away. Something inside Sukki broke, and the entire room had grown colder." Yuki hugged herself as if she was cold. "Sukki purposely pushed Zero away. Made him hate her in that instant. She still loved him, but she pushed him away so he wouldn't be hurt by her anymore." She hopped off the counter. "Sukki told me before she left to tell Zero that when the time came to tell him that she still loved him... and that she was truly sorry about what happened."

I cast my eyes down, "So that's why he's so rude."

Yuki nodded, "But he's better than he used to be. When Sukki first left he had locked himself in his room for over three days."

I sighed, "Poor Kiryu-san..." Having my life the past year told to me by Yuki really did bring up a lot.

Yuki brushed herself down, "We should head back."

As soon as we entered the room again people stared at us with a weird look in their eyes.

"Uh-Uh... Yuki-chan... Why are they staring at us?" I whispered.

"They aren't looking at me..." Yuki shook her head. "They're looking at you!"

They all pointed to me, "Your turn Anata Notate-san!"

I blushed and looked shocked, "Oh no I can't!" I looked down, "I haven't sang anything in forever!"

Some girls grabbed my hands and pulled me to the center and Zero watched the performance with a cautious look on his face. "Just do it!"

I sighed and sat at the piano, hoping I could remember how that song went. Resting my fingers against the smooth keys I stroked them as I opened my mouth.

"I've been believing in something so distant  
>As if I was human<br>And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness  
>In me, in me<p>

All the promises I made  
>Just to let you down<br>You believed in me, but I broke it

I have nothing left  
>And all I feel is this cruel wanting<br>We've been falling for all this time  
>And now I'm lost in paradise<p>

As much as Id like the best not too exist  
>It still does<br>And as much as I like to feel like I belong here  
>I'm just as scared as you<p>

I have nothing left  
>And all I feel is this cruel wanting<p>

We've been falling for all this time  
>And now I'm lost in paradise<p>

Run away, run away  
>One day we won't feel this pain anymore<p>

Take it all the way  
>Shadows of you<br>Cause they won't let me go

So I have nothing left  
>And all I feel is this cruel wanting<p>

We've been falling for all this time  
>And now I'm lost in paradise<p>

Alone, I'm lost in paradise."  
>(Lost in Paradise by Evanescence)<p>

I stood up and walked away, feeling the eyes of my classmates on me, as well as a pair of lilac eyes.


	17. Chapter 17: Dreams Aren't Reality

**A/N: Next chapter's my favorite chapter! This chapter is kind of a bridge from the last chapter to the next one so you aren't confused ^-^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of **_**Vampire Knight…**_** Except for a Zero plushy :3**

_Blood Shield_

_~Chapter 17: Dreams Aren't Reality~_

After my little performance in the music room, I decided to wait outside the building. I could hear anything that happened in the music room unfortunately, but if something were to happen I would be there in an instant. I was leaning against the side of the building, trying to center myself.

Zero was lying when he said he didn't miss me. His eyes were plain enough to tell me so. It hurts for him to be so close, but so far away. He did miss me, but he know loved Yuki.

A wave of a headache rocked me back, making me slump against the building. I had read somewhere randomly that you do feel 'pain' when your heart is 'breaking.' Or it could just be me getting hungry. I hadn't had blood in a very long time. If a battle was to come up, I would need more soon.

A shadow passed over me as I scowled and looked up. Ichiru looked down at me as he extended his hand. "You look like you could use a hand." He smiled softly.

I narrowed my eyes but took the hand anyways, "Why did you kiss me the other day?"

Ichiru sighed, "You really are dense Sukki." He rubbed the back of his neck, "No wonder you and Zero were together."

"Answer me." I ordered. I was a pureblood, not some kindergartener!

Ichiru glanced at me, "You'll have to figure it out yourself, I had to." He took another glance at my eyes, "You must be thirsty."

I stepped up against the wall, trying to get away from him. "So what if I am? I can't just waltz up to someone and bite them. Kaname would be pretty upset with me and everyone else is either human or asleep. Or Zero." I added Zero to the list since he was a vampire and not sleeping.

Ichiru smiled, "I might be able to help you with that."

My eyes widened, "No. I am not biting you!"

Ichiru shook his head, "Just like Shizuka..." he mumbled and pulled out a dagger. With a straight face he slit his palm open, showing no signs of pain as red droplets gathered in his palm. "Just lick it or something."

My lips pressed together and I looked at him, "...Why?"

Ichiru chuckled, "There has to be a reason? Just drink." He presented me his blood again.

Against my better judgment, I took his hand. It felt weird to have blood this way, but I began to drink the blood. I stared at Ichiru the entire time, waiting for him if he were to do something. He stared back.

I backed away glaring as I wiped my mouth. Ichiru's blood was the most bittersweet I've had in a very long time. Almost like pure dark chocolate.

Ichiru glanced at his hand and wrapped a spare bandage he for some miraculous reason had. He leaned against the building with me, staring off into the distance. "You really have changed over these years haven't you Sukki?"

I glanced at him and shrugged, "You guys had been dead to me. Until I saw Zero here I really did think you were. I was training hard for a long time only to find out I was a vampire." I placed my hands behind me, "Can you honestly tell me that you haven't changed yourself?"

Ichiru smirked, "Touché." Out of the corner of my eyes he closed his own eyes. "I wish this could all just be a dream."

Sighing, I slumped down to the ground. "If only it was..." I stared out into the mountains, "But it isn't." My hands clenched in the grass.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, but that moment lasted until Yuki came to find us. At that point Ichiru walked away, leaving me with Yuki.

Yuki looked worried as Ichiru walked away, "What was he doing with you?"

I looked at Ichiru's back, "Nothing but a dream."

Yuki looked like she wanted to ask more but remained quiet, "I suggest you stay away from Ichiru, he used to be with Shizuka Hio."

I nodded, "Thank you Yuki-chan." I smiled then, "Shall we go to lunch then?"

Yuki blushed and looked down, "Actually... Kaname Kuran asked me to eat lunch with him today. Sorry Notate-chan!"

I made myself smile, but then seem shocked, "Wait! Isn't Kaname Kuran a-?" Yuki nodded but smiled. My face softened, "Oh... I understand. Just be careful okay Yuki-chan."

Yuki blushed but also smiled back, "Thank you Notate-san. You sound like Zero-kun right then!" She smiled again and ran off.

I ran a hand over my face as she moved farther away from me. Yuki would be safe with Kaname. I sighed and chuckled lightly, "I sounded like Zero? I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing..."

How long would I have to be under this torture?


	18. Chapter 18: Letter Full of Tears

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, my chemistry teacher's insane and assigns about 1-3 hours of homework for him alone each night ^-^;; So this is actually my favorite chapter… Also, the song I was listening to was "Lust for Blood" by Gackt. It helps to set the mood…

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN _VAMPIRE KNIGHT _OR "LUST FOR BLOOD" BY GACKT! (I only wish I did TT~TT)

PS: BEFORE I FORGET! I'm doing an FAQ at the end of the Rido arc, so go ahead and send in your questions! I'll answer them all in the FAQ and put it a little extra stuff ;)

_Blood Shield_

_~Chapter Eighteen: Letter Full of Tears~_

~Sukki

I sat next to Yuki, watching her as she was fast asleep. Kaname had sent a bat to tell me that she had fainted during lunch. Her normally gentle face seethed with pain and fear. She was hallucinating, seeing things that weren't real. It was almost time.

And I still needed to tell Zero something.

Not in person of course but in a letter. Notate could say that when a vampire named Natsuki heard she would be attending Cross Academy, she had been given this note to give to Zero Kiryu. But only to give it when it was 'the right moment.' It was a good enough excuse.

Yuki's light breathing kept up with the tempo of my pen as I scrawled out my letter. I tried to keep it as short as possible, but the harder I tried the longer it got. Even as I wrote my body reacted to what I was saying. Splotches dotted the paper in a few places, giving the paper proof of my feelings. Looking at the tip of my pen I pondered if this trick might work. I bit my thumb; bring a dot of blood to the surface.

Yuki stirred behind me for a moment, and I looked hurriedly to see if she was awakening. Her eyes remained closed, and I returned to my task.

I dipped the tip of the pen in my blood and made it touch paper. My name flowed out of the pen in bright red ink; my blood. If he was to smell my blood, it would be proof that it was indeed written by me. Hopefully.

I folded up the pages and sealed it with my blood. Depositing it in my pocket, I looked again to Yuki. It seems she finally found some peace within her dreams.

Smiling slightly, I brushed some hair out of her face. Feeling her brow covered in sweat I frowned. I walked over to the washbasin in her room and soaked a washcloth with cold water. Resting it against her brow, I hoped it would help with the slight fever.

I jumped as someone knocked on the door. Running over I opened it a fraction.

"Yes?" My eyes peeked around the corner and looked up.

Zero jumped when he saw my eyes, "Headmaster told me to tell you to let Yuki sleep for a while."

I opened the door farther and looked back at Yuki, "Okay..." I glanced at him, "You really care about Yuki, don't you?"

Zero seemed stunned for a moment, "Of course. Why?"

I sighed, letter crinkling in my pocket. "A... friend... asked me to give this to you." I pulled it out and attempted to straighten the corners. "I'm sorry if it's a bit worn... I wasn't sure when to give this to you."

Zero took the letter with a wary look, "Fine."

I closed the door behind me as I walked out, "Take the time to read it please. Before tonight." I glanced over my shoulder as I walked away, "You might not get another chance." With that I walked away, leaving my only love with his thoughts.

~Zero!

My eyes lingered on the form of the pureblood Anata. Was there ever a pureblood house called Anata? Her form shifted for a moment, showing the full and beautiful hourglass figure of a vampire with long red hair I knew so well. Between blinks though the form of the vampire returned to the meek Anata. I had imagined it.

I tore my eyes away from the retreating vampire and to the letter she had given me. Who could it be from? She lingered on the word friend, making me wonder at it. Turning it over in my hand I saw it sealed in something red. Lifting it to my nose I smelled it.

My eyes widened almost instantly as I dropped the smell of Natsuki. I stared down at it, not wanting to touch it. What more would she have to tell me? What more of my heart did she want to stomp on?

I was tempted to leave it there, on the floor in front of Yuki's room. Yet somehow I found myself in my room, fingers gently opening the only thing of Sukki I have seen in half a year.

As soon as I opened it something fell out. I reached down for it and brought it up to my eyes. It was her locket. My heart lurched in my chest, threatening to run. Opening it I looked at the picture of her Mother and sister. From what I remembered, Sukki had found them dying when she had returned from training. My eyes lingered on the red-haired woman. If it were not for the red hair, it could have almost been Yuki. Why would Sukki's mother look like Yuki? Wasn't she a pureblood?

The picture lifted to reveal the picture of Ichiru and me when we were young and almost happy. I shut it.

I placed the locket down and carefully picked up the piece of paper written in a flowing hand.

_Dear Zero,__  
><em>_I'm sure you will never be able to forgive me. What I have done... I can understand why you would hate me know. But you need to know how it is that I came to be a human while still being a pureblood.___

_My father had been born a pureblood of the Taurou family. He was born premature and weak. Rather than keep their son, the parents turned him human and gave him to the first pair of humans they met. Ironically, the couple was hunters. My father managed to live and grow stronger, proving his birth-parents wrong in giving him up. He never knew he was a pureblood until I had told him.___

_My mother knew he had once been a pureblood, for she was a pureblood as well from the Akaitsuki family. She met my father one day in the market and found in him a friend. He never knew she was a vampire. They spent a lot of time together, eventually confessing their feelings to each other. They eloped from their families and had my brother Yujinn, my sister Arlene, and I.___

_My father and brother chose to remain human when I told them what they really were.___

_But Zero... There is one thing you do need to know, more than all of this.___

_I still love you, and will love you even after the world has turned to dust. If there was any way I could reverse time, to stop Shizuka from ever harming you or your family i would. In a heartbeat.___

_All of those things I said back when I had just been transformed; I meant not a word of it. I was hurt and confused. I never meant to take it out on you.___

_I know I can never return to the past, and I know you probably already have someone else to comfort you. All of these promises I've made to myself, to you. I'm sorry.___

_But please smile, at least for a while. And forget me. I'm not any good for you. Forsake me as you probably already have. Hunt me and I will die by your hand happy.___

_Don't shut yourself out from society. I've been there and back again. You do not want to become the person that everyone fears.___

_Listen to me rant on like this... All I wanted you to know was that I love you and sorry.___

_Natsuki Juuyu-Akaitsuki___

The letter crumpled in my hand. There were tears running down my face as I clenched my teeth. My fist hit the table, the pain of my split skin not even a comparison to what I was feeling inside.

Through the tears in my eyes I could see the tear-stains on the paper. My hand of its own subconscious smoothed out the paper, caressing each indent that Sukki's pen had made.

I collapsed on the floor, my shoulders moving up and down to the silent shakes of my chest.

"How dare she..." I sobbed, "How dare she even consider me forsaking her!" My hand rested over my eye, raking through my hair. "How dare she suggest me to forget her!" My head hung limp in my hands. "She was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Tears marked the floor as I sobbed silently, trying to rid of these god-awful pains in my chest.

"How... could she still love me? After everything _I _said?" My mind unwilling replayed our last moments together. Her face crumpling it, along with my heart.

"How can she still love a monster like me?" I mumbled as I curled around the only piece I had of my one true love.


	19. Chapter 19: Before the Battle

A/N: Sorry about the wait again, homework's really killing me here x_x Anyway- ENJOY!

_Blood Shield_

_~Chapter 19: Before the Battle~_

I stood next to Kaname, looking over Cross Academy. The aura of Grandfather was thickening the air. It was almost time for Kaname to awaken Yuki and bring her back to him.

Glancing over to my cousin I looked into his eyes. Kaname was in deep thought, straining over what move to make. I sighed and looked back to the sky. Kaname deserved to be back with Yuki, after all of this time of looking after her.

"It's almost time..." I said to no one in particular. Kaname nodded and we heard footsteps approaching.

"It was a little over ten years ago that I last saw you." We turned to see 'Shiki,' "You were too terrifying to dare call my nephew... You hurt me... Kaname."

We stared at the pureblood in Shiki's body, not saying a word.

"That day, you shattered my body until I lost my shape... It took ten years to regain my form." He paused and thought a second. "Well... I guess I should thank my pureblood power that let me survive. A lot seems to have happened in ten years." He smirked, "Oh, by the way... I'm glad my fiancée is dead. I feel much better now. If I had to wait for Shizuka to become docile like my son's and granddaughter's mothers..." His eyes flickered to me, "I would have been waiting for eternity."

Kaname glanced at 'Shiki'. "I'm glad to see you haven't changed Uncle. You're still someone..." I felt him gather his power and grew wide-eyed. "I can kill without remorse." He released the power, sending it into the floor. The floor ripped up, shards aiming themselves at Shiki.

Ichigo got in between Shiki and the shards, "Kaname!" The rocks halted, "You can't sacrifice Shiki!

I had been watching up until this point, "Then we can take it you're an ally of the Senate?"

Ichigo paused, "You could take it that way."

Shiki stepped up, "Kaname wasn't serious in his attack." He pointed to the body he was under control of, "He knew it was useless to destroy this body." Ichigo seemed upset at that. "Anyways- Has the girl woken from her nap?"

I stiffened.

"It's about time for her happy dream to turn into a nightmare... and for her ferocious fangs to start destroying her from the inside."

Kaname and I snarled, "Rido./!"

"Your filthy hands... will never touch her." Kaname disappeared, leaving me behind.

I glared at Rido, not caring to temper it. My heart has turned to fire. "Grandfather..."

Rido smiled, "Will you not join your grandfather Sukki?" He walked towards me, "We could achieve so much more together." Ichigo seemed to frown.

"Touch her you bastard and I'll personally kill you." My eyes couldn't hold any more anger than they already were. "I don't have the limitations on me like my cousin."

Rido stopped and smirked, "Very well then Natsuki." He turned and walked away, "See you on the battlefield."

I looked back to the campus, knowing it was about to change very soon. My head lifted with the scent of Yuki's blood spilling.

My eyes widened and I looked away, "Zero!" I jumped off of the Moon Dorms and ran towards Yuki's dorm. I needed to get to Zero, maybe explain what was going on.

Zero was storming out past Kaien Cross, looking angered. I ran in front of him, holding my arms out.

"Kiryu Stop!" My voice ricocheted off the walls, making him stop for a moment with the power in it.

He grounded his teeth, "That blasted pureblood just took Yuki somewhere!" Zero's eyes were blazing, "I can't let him to anything to her!" He began to push past me.

"Zero..." My voice was soft, "You won't come back the same person you once were if you do go." My hands clenched, "She is safer with Kaname than with anyone I know."

I felt Zero glance at me, "I can't let another person I love be hurt. Not again." He then pushed past Ichiru, who I hadn't seen earlier.

I looked at Kaien, "What should I do?" My hands clenched even more.

Ichiru's hand came down on my shoulder, "Go after him." He turned me around and pushed me in the direction of Zero. "He'll need his Sukki."

I looked at Ichiru, who was smiling sadly. Nodding I responded, "He will need me." I began to run after Zero.


	20. Chapter 20: Return of the Lovers

_Blood Shield_

_~Chapter 20: Return of the Lovers~_

I ran after Zero, trying to catch up to him. My legs refused to go any faster though. I saw Zero's back though, running towards a tower. I wouldn't make it.

"Zero!" My voice echoed through the campus.

Zero froze and turned to look at me, as if he was seeing a ghost. "Leave me alone vampire!" I heard him shout then start running.

I cursed and continued running, hoping that I might just make it. As I ran by, I turned my head to see Ichiru and Rido. Rido smirked and I saw Ichiru mouth the words "I'm sorry" as I went past. A few tears escaped my eyes as I realized Ichiru was with Rido. When have things started to fall apart?

I couldn't make it to the tower in time. I stood on the bottom, feeling Zero's rage and confusion from down here. He finally knew about Yuki.

I saw Kaname pick up Yuki's sleeping body and carry it away, leaving Zero frozen in place. Gathering my strength, I jumped up and onto the tower behind Zero.

"Zero..." I whispered into the snow.

He whipped around, "You knew about Yuki didn't you?" I felt his rage.

I looked away, "Yes, I knew about Yuki. But only these last few months. Zero listen-"

"No!" Zero cut me off. "Why am I always the last to know- First with Natsuki and now with Yuki!"

My eyes rested on Zero, "Would it have made a difference if you knew?" He was acting spoiled, and he knew it. "Natsuki and Yuki never knew either, so do not put them blame on them. Blame those who made them human in the first place."

Zero snarled, "You still don't understand. All of you, even if didn't know, are monsters." He paused, looking lost. "Even me."

My eyes snapped, "No, I do understand." His eyes flashed up to mine. "How do you think Yuki feels right now? How do you think _Sukki _feels?" I took a deep breath, "I'm fed up with your 'My life is horrible' crap. Many would rather be in your position than where they are now." I could see my breath and feel my anger mounting. "A lot of people will die tomorrow, and I'm trying my best to keep that number down. Even if it means sacrificing my life so that everyone can find a respite from the brewing storm."

Zero stood there in shock, absorbing the shock of my words.

_~Zero P.O.V~___

I could feel my heart crumbling again, and so I snapped at her. "You still don't understand. All of you, even if you didn't know, are monsters." I paused, "Even me."

The pureblood Anata Notate's steel grey eyes met mine in anger. "No, I do understand." My eyes widened, her voice was becoming less feeble, stronger. Mellowing out to become a beautiful metso-soprano [1]. "How do you think Yuki feels right now? How do you think _Sukki _feels?" The words struck at my beating heart. "I'm fed up with your 'My life is horrible' crap. Many would rather be in your position than where they are now." It seemed as if she was a different person, taller and with longer hair. "A lot of people will die tomorrow, and I'm trying my best to keep that number down." The wind blew her hair out of her face, snowflakes dancing around her frame. "Even if it means sacrificing my life so that everyone can find a respite from the brewing storm."

Her words rung in my ears, and I stood there. Why would she protect people she didn't know? What was going to happen? It's a vampire hunter's job to protect the innocent, not the purebloods. Her name's hidden meaning finally connected in my mind. "Anata No-Tate" meant your shield. No wonder I've never heard of the pureblood house called "Notate." It was a false identity.

"...Who are you?" My voice was hesitant, surprising even me.

Then she surprised me even more, "I'm the shield to protect everyone." She smiled softly. "Even if you hate me, it was what I was brought up for." She closed her eyes, "In a sense, I am Anata Notate, but in another I am..." Her voice trailed off and I strained to hear it. I saw her lips move, but the wind was too loud.

"What?" My voice went over the wind.

I saw her mouth the words once again, and then I realized what it was. I felt all blood leave my face as she smiled slightly.

"Wait-!" I called out to her, even as a huge gust of wind separated us. I saw her jump down, and ran to the edge.

She looked up to me, eyes locking with mine. She ran away.

With all the force in my body I screamed out, "SUKKI!"

Bu she was gone.

~*~  
>[1] Metso-soprano: vocal range that can extend into lower and higher pitches; a soprano and alto at the same time.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21: Report

A/N: These past couple of chapters (including this one) are really short, but it's all leading up to the showdown between Rido and Sukki/Zero/Yuki! Please endure the shorter chapters for a while!

_Blood Shield_

_~Chapter 21: Report~_

My knuckled rapped against the heavy oak door, knocking softly for admittance. I waited patiently until I heard Kaname's voice.

"Come in."

My hand twisted the knob, opening the door just enough so that I could slide through. Yuki's eyes were still very vulnerable to light, even the light from the hallways. Kaname was holding a very frightened Yuki, whose eyes were wide with shock.

I could tell that Yuki had just had Kaname's blood and could smell the blood outside. Glancing at the window, I saw cracks along it. She's begun to realize her powers.

Yuki stared at me, "Notate-san?" She looked harder, "You're a pureblood?"

I smiled softly, "Yes, I'm a pureblood." It was so good to talk in my regular voice. "But I'm Natsuki."

Yuki's face was astounded, "Oh..." She'd already been in enough shock.

Kaname spoke up, "What is going on?"

I looked to Kaname, eyes looking at his face. "Zero's... taken care of. Ichiru is on Grandfather's side. He is still regenerating however. On the other side he is fighting one of the Night Class in Shiki's body."

"So that explains the blood." Kaname assumed, and I nodded. "How is Zero 'taken care of?'"

I looked down, "He sort of found out... But he is about to be detained by the hunter Yagari in one of the towers."

Kaname nodded, "Very well. He should be fine for now then." He pulled away from Yuki. "Yuki, Natsuki will be with you for now. I however have to go take care of something." He held her chin up to look at him, "Okay?"

Yuki nodded, "It wasn't Zero's blood I smelled."

"Correct. Now stay here while I talk to our cousin for a second." Kaname gestured for me to stand outside.

Kaname looked at me for a moment, studying me. "Can I trust you to not run after Kiryu?"

I nodded, "Of course..." I smiled weakly, "He loves another now. I need to get over him anyway."

Kaname looked me in the eye, "Very well." He turned to leave when my voice halted him.

"Kaname, when was the last time you had blood?" His eyes stared at me from his turned face. I sighed, and then threw a vial of my blood to him, "I thought as much. Here; you'll need it more than I will."

He caught it effortlessly and smirked, "You have no idea how much help you just gave me."

I shrugged, "Whatever. Just make sure you come back in one piece or Yuki will never forgive you, then I'll never forgive myself for not helping you." I smirked.

Kaname turned, "I will be back."

I walked back inside, expecting to see Yuki. Instead, I see an open window. Cursing, I looked out of the window to see Yuki running away with Aido and Akatsuki. I realized with slight humor how close our names were, but had totally different meanings.

(Natsuki's thoughts as to why it was funny:  
>Her name: Akaitsuki, meaning 'red moon'<br>His name: Akatsuki, meaning 'dawn/daybreak')

I groaned, realizing what she was about to do. "Stupid stupid stupid!" I hit my head on the windowsill. "Never leave the new pureblood alone!" I reprimanded myself, "Geez Sukki, you know better than anyone!" I sighed and placed a foot on the windowsill, glad to be back in pants. "Well... I guess it's better than sitting around." And with that, I jumped out of the window and landed on the ground below. "Ready or not, here I come."


	22. Chapter 22: We'll Fight Together

**A/N: Woah! It's been awhile since I updated this! Sorry about that! Anyways~ here's another chapter! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWNIE THISIE HEREIE! IT'S BELONGSIES TO SOMEONEIE ELSEIE!**

_Blood Shield_

_~Chapter 22: We'll Fight Together~_

Running through the woods after Yuki was not the best way to watch out for her. In fact, it was the worst way to look after her. Not even a minute and she runs off! I screamed silently in my head, chewing myself out.

I stopped as I ran out of the woods, reaching the Boy's Dorm of the Sun Dormitories. It clicked in my head. "Unbelievable!" I threw my hands up, not even caring anymore. Yuki was going to see Zero! They had left on bad terms; well actually Yuki had fainted... I ran up to Akatsuki and Aido.

They saw me and bowed, "What are you doing Akaitsuki-sama?"

I brushed aside their formality, "I'm supposed to be watching after Yuki. She slipped out while Kaname and I were speaking outside."

Aido's brow furrowed, "What exactly is she doing here?"

"And I thought you were the genius here," I sighed. "Yuki is trying to speak to Zero." My eyes flickered to the door, "I'm going to go on in and make sure nothing bad happens. Zero is in a state of shock at the moment; even I'm not able to tell what he might do to her." First thing that came to my mind would be that he would attack Yuki, but I wasn't about to tell them that. "Stay here in case Yuki comes out before I do."

They nodded, "Of course Akaitsuki-sama," Akatsuki answered.

I frowned slightly, "What did I say about calling me Akaitsuki?" I smiled slightly, "Please just call me Sukki. I'd hate to annoy you."

They stared at me. I huffed.

"Whatever, I might not live long enough for you to worry about it." I walked up the steps, entering the dorm. The air was heavy with guilt and depression, even though most of its inhabitants were asleep.

Luckily for me that I knew where Zero's room was, and I reached there in no time.

Just as I arrived I heard the faint sound of a gun being cocked and froze.

»Yuki's P.O.V (Well this is different ^-^)«

My hand was raised to the door, but frozen as a soft click came from his room. I knew that sound well from all of the times he's threatened the Night Class. I saddened at the memory. I could tell that Zero was pointing the Bloody Rose gun at me.

"Coming here to talk..." His voice sounded weary, "You think it will make any difference?" I could see the frown on his face, imprinted on my eye lids. "Purebloods... changing between human and vampire. Playing with humans. Of course, you and her know that well don't you?" I shook as I realized he was talking about Sukki-chan. "On the other side of this door I sense an arrogant pureblood that plays with other people."

My eyes glanced to the floor as the words hurled themselves into my heart. I felt numb, like this couldn't be happening. "Yes Zero..." Now I know how Sukki felt when Zero turned her back on her. I felt all of the despair at the fact he was slapping me away. How could she stand it? I couldn't, I needed to push him away, so he couldn't hurt me anymore. "I'm glad you understand. The Yuki you knew..." My mind fumbled for a white lie, anything to keep his hurtful words away from me. "Is gone... because the vampire Yuki devoured her." I smiled as I felt his emotions become distanced. Zero wouldn't hurt me now. It worked.

I left the hallway in a trance. Is this how Sukki felt when she pushed Zero away from her; empty?

»Back to Sukki!«

I watched in horror as Yuki did the same thing I had done once; push Zero away. But for the wrong reasons. I had wanted him to not get hurt by me anymore; Yuki didn't want to be hurt herself.

Yuki smiled and walked away, an absence of any emotion on her pale face. She pushed herself too hard.

I looked between Yuki and Zero. I had promised to Kaname to look after Yuki, but I had promised myself that I wouldn't hurt Zero anymore. How come I still seemed to hurt him even from a distance? It seemed like nothing I did nowadays was right, it only caused more pain to the ones I love.

My eyes rested on the door, contemplating a quick visit. A quick visit could turn long though.

Should I follow my heart, or should I follow my head? I used to follow my head, and look where that got me before. I was ice, I was nothing but cold and rude and mean. Then I followed my heart, but that led me to becoming a pureblood and Zero hating me. Which should I choose?

I could just run away. Run away and never look back, erase my own memories and start afresh somewhere else. Disappear into the night- or dawn, whatever time of day it was.

Closing my eyes I prayed for once in my life, _Mother... what should I do?___

I remembered her warm smile as she always greeted me. I remembered her warmest moments, and it was always in the presence of Father. Mother had almost the same weight on her shoulders, but she chose her heart. But then the image of her dying, holding dead Arlene's body floated into my mind. That's where her love got her. That's where it got me.

Breathing out slowly, I opened my eyes. Mother followed her heart. She may have died to protect the ones she loved, but she died within the arms of someone she loved. Should she had followed her mind, that would not have happened. I would not be alive. And she would die in the arms of someone she didn't love.

The heart it was.

I barely made any sound as I walked up to Zero's door. With a shiver of my vampire power I lengthened my hair and it grew red. Zero knew I was there, that I was fairly certain of.

With a ghost of a smile I asked, "Am I arrogant as well Zero?"

I heard an intake of his breath, staggering.

Placing my hand against the wood I leaned my head on the door, "I am sorry Zero, I wish I could have prevented all of this." I made an annoyed and disappointed sound. "There are so many things I wish I could undo Zero." I chuckled sadly, "I bet you wish you could undo ever meeting me."

I heard the floorboards creek in Zero's room as he moved closer to stand in front of the door. So softly I could barely catch it he asked, "Do you wish to undo that as well, ever being with me?"

My breath caught, "Never Zero. Never." I closed my eyes, "The only reason I would… would be if you wanted to Zero."

I heard Zero rest his head against the door, "I would never want to be without you."

My breath froze, "Zero..?" What does he mean? I thought he hated me now!

The doorknob slowly twisted, and the door opened to reveal Zero. He stood there, staring at me with those sad eyes of his.

I stared back, biting my lip. If only I was able to save you from all of the sorrow I caused. I blinked away the tears, turning to leave. "I'm sorry Zero-"

"Sukki," He growled as he grabbed my hand. Zero pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my frame. "Don't you _ever _turn your back on me again." I heard his voice choke. "Ever."

By now tears were threatening to escape, "But you hate all vampires." My hands clenched in his white shirt. It was so good to be in his arms again, smelling the smell that was uniquely his, feeling safe and protected. I buried my nose in his collarbone.

Zero's arms tightened around me, "I don't hate you Sukki." His voice was a soft whisper in my ear. "You have no idea how much I've missed having you in my arms."

I blinked up at him, looking him in the eyes. Those beautiful lilac eyes that were mine and mine only. "I-I don't know what to do Zero."

Zero smiled slightly, just a tiny lift in the corner of his lips. "Do what you always do. Hunt."

A smile returned to my face, "You do realize I'm not a hunter anymore correct?"

Zero's hand came up to rest against my cheek, "Doesn't matter. Once a hunter always a hunter." His eyes drifted off for a moment, "Will Cross be fighting?"

I blinked, not even thinking about him. "I had hoped to not involve anyone."

Zero looked back, "That's right... You were saying that earlier." His eyes widened a fraction and he grabbed my face. "Sukki, you have to promise me something."

I placed my hand over his, "Depends on what you're asking of me."

He looked me squarely in the face. "Don't die." Zero's eyes softened, "Please, don't sacrifice yourself."

I closed my eyes, "The man who is after Yuki is powerful. Kaname is hampered by... certain things and Yuki has only just awakened." My eyes opened, "I'm the only one strong enough to fight him."

Zero looked at me, searching. "Then we'll fight him together."

My hand dropped from his, clutching his shirt. "He's a pureblood. He can control you with word alone; I am the only one who can handle it."

Zero smirked, "You really think I'll start listening to people now?" I chuckled slightly and shook my head. "See? We can take care of him." He placed his lips softly on my forehead. "You won't have to fight alone."

I grabbed Zero's face, "Not anymore I won't."

We kissed softly, closing the deal.


	23. Chapter 23: Prepare Yourself

**A/N: Okay you guys, Quizilla's being an idiot and not letting me publish the most recent chapter of Blood Shield. Soooo… I'm going to murder you guys under a pile of update! :D LOL Here's all the chapter that have been written. You guys are the bestest!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Vampire Knight **_**or any elements. I really wish I did, but I don't. So don't assume so. I'm not stealing them either! Just showing my love of Zero!**

_Blood Shield_

_~Chapter 23: Prepare Yourself~_

I caught up with Yuki, my heart aching from the emptiness of Zero's absence after so long. She was walking outside with Aido, wiping her eyes of tears. Yuki walked into a patch of sunlight and recoiled, hand coming to block her eyes from the onslaught of the sun.

Aido saw me a couple feet away and nodded to me, "It's morning already. Let's get back before Kaname-sama returns."

Yuki and I responded at the same time, "Yes." She then looked at me and the direction I had come from. "Did you visit Zero?"

I replied quickly, "Yes." With a glance behind me I saw Yagari and Headmaster walking to the boy's dorms, barely looking at us. "He understands what must be done."

Just then a sharp smell cut through the air and Yuki turned so fast she almost fell.

"I thought I smelled blood... Kaname's blood." Yuki's voice wavered with worry.

Aido and I shared a look, already sensing that it was in fact Kaname.

"You'll be sensitive to many things now... but Kaname-sama will be worried if you aren't there."I had to give Aido credit, his voice sounded strong and sure enough for me to almost believe him.

"But I sense a horrible presence, and others are stirring... as if by command of that presence." Yuki returned just a quickly. Like I said, almost.

To try and break her mood I smiled. "Whoops sorry! That might be the burrito I made Zero eat. He never was good with Mexican food."

A smirk came to Aido's face at my comment, but Yuki's eyes had grown wider. She had noticed the presences I noticed about two hours ago.

She whispered so quietly that even I could barely hear her, "They're closing in."

The smile faded from my face and I stepped up to her. "You're right."

Yuki looked up to me, "The Day Class is in danger!"

I nodded, "Correct. What are you going to do about it? I doubt you can use your powers yet." I knew I was being harsh, but it was better for me to be harsh than Yuki hurt.

"I don't care about that! There are people I want to protect!" The light in her eyes came back.

Breaking into a wide grin I placed a hand on her shoulder, "There's the Yuki I know!" Reaching for my sword I drew it, the hiss nothing but a purr to me. "Shall we help our classmates?"

Yuki nodded, "Yes."

Unsheathing one of my daggers I handed it to Yuki, "Use this if Aido or I won't reach you in time. Hopefully that won't happen but we should be prepared for anything." I looked to Aido, "Are you prepared Aido?"

Aido bowed, "Yes." What made him bow I will never know.

We began to run towards their presence, and before long I saw a Level E climbing up the wall. Gathering my will I lined my blade with a force, swinging it sharply towards the Level E. The force was a visible red as it cut through the air and into the Level E's body, separating the torso from the legs. The Level E was dust before it hit the ground.

The next Level E was seen darting across the grounds, a mad smile across it's demented face. Aido let loose a torrent of ice shards that cut it to shreds.

We continued towards the dorms, cutting down all vampires that were in our way. My clothes were soon dusty from their bodies as I attempted to brush it away. My eyes caught the sight of a broken window and we went to look.

Yori was facing a Level E, looking scared as the man rambled on about masters and gifts for him. Aido took him out with an ice shard as we climbed in the window.

"Yori! Are you all right?" Yuki exclaimed while jumping down. "Did he do anything to you?"

I poked at the remains with my sword, slightly bored as Yuki explained to Yori what was going on. They made their way back to Yuki and Yori's room, and I made a detour to mine to change into less dusty clothes.

As I looked through my clothes I made a very annoying discovery. My only clean clothes were my uniform, and it was a bit harder to fight in my uniform than in my normal clothes. With a sigh I pulled on the black blouse and black skirt of the Night and Day class. I left the blazer off and grabbed my knee-high boots with built-in daggers. My eyes saw the sunlight shine off an object on my desk and I looked over to see my locket. With a weary grin I took it and slipped it over my head, letting it fall against my chest. Grabbing my sword out of its sheath I left the sheath in the room. It would only get in my way eventually.

Standing in the middle of my room, I gathered myself to face the battles ahead. I would need the ice of the Huntress and the fire of a Pureblood to survive to tomorrow.

With a smile, I hefted my sword onto my shoulder and walked out the door. This could be fun.


	24. Chapter 24: Are You Scared?

_Blood Shield_

_~Chapter 24: Are You Scared?~_

I was walking down the hall to Yuki's room when two smells cut sharply through me. Feeling my eyes dilate and turn red I looked to the source.

I knew the smell of both of those scents. One was Ichiru; the other was Zero.

What was happening? I growled lightly at the thought of someone daring to touch Zero. As I stood there fighting between returning to Yuki or seeing what was happening to the twins something happened.

Ichiru's scent died.

A wind out of nowhere came and brushed against me, and for some reason I thought I heard Ichiru.

"Soon I'll become one... with Zero again..."

A tear slipped down my cheek as the blood inside me realized that Ichiru had died. My hand not holding onto my sword clenched as I kept in more tears. Zero's blood grew fainter, but in my heart I knew he was purely healing. Ichiru was dead. He would never come back.

My mind lingered on his death. Ichiru, back when Zero was human, was always the happier of the two. He was always cheerful whenever I was there, determined to play at every chance he had. Even when he was sick he was bumbling with energy when I came over. It was hard to believe Ichiru was gone and he would never say anything again or breathe.

Ichiru had fallen in love with the vampire Shizuka, who had taken him under her wing when she killed his and Zero's parents out of revenge. I didn't know what happened to him when he was with Shizuka, but I do know that she never turned him into a vampire. And so Shizuka died by my hand and Kaname's. Kaname's mostly though. Ichiru disappeared, and I wonder how he must have felt. Betrayed? Hurt? Heartbroken? I hadn't been exactly paying attention to him right then; I was dealing with the whole "I'm-a-pureblood!" thing going on.

However, it had certainly been a surprise that he came back to Cross Academy, and before me. He even figured out who I was and helped me by giving me his blood.

And suddenly, in between one breath and another, he was gone.

My bottom lip trembled slightly, but an image of a red eye and blue eye stopped me. A growl ripped through my throat in anger.

_He _was the one to cause all of this. _He _was the cause of Yuki and Kaname's pain. _He _was the cause of my Aunt and Uncle's deaths. _He _caused this uproar in the one place I could find peace. _He _caused Ichiru to die.

It was about time someone killed him. And who better than Zero and his own granddaughter and niece? I think it was right, since he caused us all pain.

I continued walking to Yuki's room to find Kaname and Yuki kissing.

Clearing my throat I looked away while leaning on the doorframe.

Yuki looked over blushing while Kaname looked at me annoyed.

Ignoring him I said, "If you two are done, we need to make preparations for Rido. Zero is... let's just say he is in a very bad mood that even _I _can't compare to."

Kaname sighed, "I suppose you are correct." He looked at Yuki worriedly.

Yuki caught the look and smiled, "I will be alright brother... I promise I'll return to your arms... okay?"

Placing a loving kiss on Yuki's head Kaname nodded. "Thank you Yuki." We watched him walk out, pausing to say, "I will be back." And then he was gone.

I turned to Yuki, "Do you still wish to help the Day Class?" Yuki nodded her head, jaw set in determination and that self-same look in her eyes that I used to. "Good. Dress in whatever you can move around best in."

Yuki nodded, immediately grabbing her uniform and walking into the bathroom. She came back out, her face grim. Yuki reached for Artemis, and I thought it was going to react to her.

Instead, as she gripped it harder, the rod grew and turned into a wicked looking scythe.

Grinning with approval I noticed her Disciplinary Ban missing. She even wore it to the ball, so I wonder what made her not wear is now. Rather than say anything I just shifted my sword to be more comfortable.

Yuki looked down at the ground, then to me. Something was in her eyes, fear? She swallowed, "Are you scared?"

At first I felt pity, then nothing. Shrugging I answered, "Fear is fear. Before I came here I almost never felt fear. Then again, I didn't feel much at all. Then I learned how to be afraid again." I looked out the window, "This though? This is hardly scary at all. Sure, you could very possibly die, but then nothing can really hurt you anymore." Smiling softly I remembered when I first turned into a pureblood. "There are many scarier things in life than death. Though death is rather high on the list, it wouldn't be for me. I've been ready to die if need be for years now. What's really scary is being left behind, being alone, being hated by the one you love. Kaname knows the fear of loneliness, Ichiru knew the fear of being left behind, and almost everyone shares the fear of being rejected. Death can only make you hurt so much. These fears can take away your sanity, drive you to do things you would never do just to protect yourself." I sighed, "You have no idea how selfish people and vampires are. And I've only just realized it myself."

Yuki nodded, absorbing it, "You're right Sukki. But we can also be incredibly kind, like you have been for me." I looked at her in disbelief. "Really! You disguised yourself to watch over me, starving yourself and running yourself weary! You even tricked Zero, all to help Kaname and me." She walked over and took my hand, "Thank you Sukki, for everything you have for me. I just wish I knew before now. And from what Zero's told me as well, you helped him too! You gave him your blood and even attempted to hunt down Shizuka Hio when you thought he was dead! You are the kindest person I know besides Kaname."

My mind absorbed what she said while tears threatened to fall. "Thank you Yuki." A true smile spread across my face, the first in ages. "But we still have yet to see how kind I truly am. We have a job to do!"

Leaving any sentiments or regrets behind, Yuki and I walked out of her room. Inside I prayed we wouldn't be too late.


	25. Chapter 25: The Power of the Purebloods

_**WARNING: LOTS OF VIOLENCE AND GORE! THOSE OF SENSITIVE DISPOSITIONS SHOULD SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_Blood Shield_

_~Chapter 25: The Power of the Purebloods~_

Yuki ran at a faster rate than me, not holding back at all. She knew more people here though. We ran towards where we knew Rido was; in a partially destructed building that was the old Moon Dorms before the new Moon Dorms were built. As we passed Night Class students fighting off Level E's we helped them by getting rid of the ones right in our direct path.

More like I did, Yuki kept plunging straight ahead. Whenever I saw Level E's surrounding someone I put a quick burst of speed on and destroyed the Level E's with a couple swings of my sword as I went past so Yuki wouldn't get to far ahead of me.

We arrived at the building shortly, trying to figure which way would be the best when we spotted someone.

Aido, the little twit, had decided to fight Rido himself and now Rido had control over him.

"Yuki," I looked to my cousin, "Go grab Aido while I try to take Rido on."

Nodding Yuki tightened her grip on the Artemis. I weaved my hands together and got on my knee to give Yuki a help up. Yuki put her boot into my hand.

"1... 2... 3!" On three she jumped and I pulled with all my strength upwards. Yuki shot up into the sky, a little higher than we anticipated but it worked well. Yuki used the leftover momentum when she touched ground to streak across the opening to grab Aido.

Jumping with my own strength I landed on the roof next to Yuki.

Rido stood across from us, a wicked smile across his pale face. Hair whipped around him as he said, "The Princess of the Kuran Family and the Dragon from the Akaitsuki family have come to me." We waited in silence until he continued, "I've wanted to devour you to make your powers mine." He said this to Yuki. "I'm glad you came to me... the youngest of this world, full of fresh powers."

Yuki, being Yuki replied, "How do you do. You're my uncle Rido?" Her eyes gazed into his, "You've been watching me from afar... as if you want to eat me."

Rido's face didn't change, "You're like her... Like Juuri." Suddenly he was in front of Yuki, touching her face softly with his fingers like she was a precious doll.

Yuki flinched, bringing Artemis around quickly, "Don't touch me!"

Rido stopped the movement of Artemis with his hand. He leaned towards Yuki, "I've changed my mind, I'll love you in place of Juuri."

It was at that point I flashed behind Rido and brought my sword down to hit his head. He moved faster than I could adjust the path of the sword. I hit his shoulder in a crackle of pure energy. The anti-vampire weapon was lodged into his shoulder, hissing angrily.

Aido at the same time had pulled Yuki away from Rido. Yuki gained her footing, pale just from talking to Rido.

I looked at Aido as Rido turned to deal with me, "Aido! Take Yuki somewhere safe!"

Aido nodded and grabbed Yuki again against her protests and jumped down.

My sword was still in Rido's shoulder and he pulled it by the hilt. Blood blossomed from his shoulder, refusing to heal from the anti-vampire weapon.

His mouth was now curled down in a scowl, "You dare harm your own grandfather Natsuki?"

Grabbing the daggers from my boots I held them in a defensive stance. I only needed to hold on for so long. Zero should be here soon. "You killed your brother and sister." I pointed out, "You killed countless others. It's my job to kill you to avenge all of them."

Rido smile thinly, holding up the sword, "You're still a Hunter are you?" I nodded, and Rido grinned, "Let's see how good you are granddaughter." He launched himself at me.

I caught the sword on the daggers, his force great enough to break the roof and we fell through. While we fell slowly I felt something wrong happen. Looking down at Rido's hand I saw the sword in hand, but the sword was sticking out of me. With a shocked look I stared at Rido who was smiling triumphantly. I felt no pain strangely enough, and the world fell slowly around me. Taking the sword from his hand I landed on the ground first.

Reality came crashing in, the world sped up. Rido was still in the air. With a grimace I took the handle of the sword and slowly pulled it out. My blood stained the floor and my skin as I fumbled from blood loss. Rido was slowly falling, feeling victory over me.

"Oh no you don't you son of a bitch," I growled. Jumping I met Rido in the air, plunging my sword through his own stomach. I pulled it out quickly, feeling his blood spray over my face. Ignoring the sweet smell of his blood I brought my sword above my head. My growl ripped through the air as the form of a dragon laced my blade, driving my sword under Rido to cut off his legs and one arm.

Rido fell to the floor as my blood came to life, supporting me off of the ground. It flowed around me in the form of a dragon, fangs bared against Rido's crippled form. My eyes glowed a fierce red.

Rido looked up at me, almost beginning to reform. "There's the power of the Akaitsuki and Kuran working within you!" He laughed maniacally.

I felt my blood touch the wound at my stomach, slowly healing it. "Do you give up yet?"

Rido laughed again, "Hardly!" Using his own blood he flew to the roof. "I'm just getting started! But I have to go catch my prey before she gets away!"

My blood elevated me to the roof, "Oh no you don't!" I took my dagger quick and hurled it at him, hitting him squarely in his ass. "Oops I missed..."

Rido howled in pain, "Natsuki you are quite literally becoming a pain in the ass!"

I smiled with the ferocity of a tigress, "You're quite welcome. However, I won't let you get Yuki." At that moment I saw Zero, who was leveling his gun towards Rido.

He caught my eye and nodded, I would be safe. I saw his finger pull back on the trigger.

A loud bang went off, shaking the roof as rose vines shot into the air, curving down to hit Rido head on. Rido never suspected it.

Gently lowering myself to the ground I walked over to where Zero was getting out from. He stepped onto the vines barefoot, not feeling any of the thorns. His shirt was open, showing how the vines came from him. His eyes swept over me, looking for injuries. His eyes stopped at my stomach wound that wasn't quite healed.

"I'll be fine. I've already worn Rido down quite a bit however." I looked at his red-rimmed eyes. "Are you okay?"

Zero nodded shortly, "I'll finish him off... He killed Ichiru."

My eyes returned to steel grey as they hardened, "How dare he?"

Zero began walking over to Rido's body, "Ichiru made me drink from him." He touched his shoulder, "He shot me to make me hungry."

I frowned, turning to Rido, "Now I wish I cut off his head myself."

Rido's body was slowly reforming itself outside of the vines. "Ouch," He said simply.

Yuki was suddenly at our sides and Zero glared at her. "What are you doing pureblood?"

Yuki glared back, "You're an enemy. But I decided long ago that I would be your ally even if you become an enemy."

I spun around to see Rido racing towards Yuki, "Look out Yuki!"

Yuki swung her scythe, cutting Rido in half. He reformed though right in front of her, hand reaching out.

Zero took aim and fired, the vines once again shooting out and engulfing Rido. "Monster... you're my prey. You're being hunted by two hunters at once. So struggle to survive like prey should."

Rido got right in Zero's face, "Ahh... but _you _are the prey former hunter!"

Yuki leapt up behind Rido, swinging her Artemis. Before it could reach Rido however, Zero's vines stopped her.

"Stay back. Don't steal my prey." You could see the vines reaching under his skin. "You're in the way." He threw Yuki over the edge.

I watched to make sure Yuki landed safely, which she did. Turning back to Rido and Zero I saw Rido trying to work his tricks by manipulating his thoughts, trying to get him angry at other people. With a growl of annoyance I flicked my hand forward, my red force ripping through his arm to effectively decapitate it. His arm fell to the ground and turned to dust.

"Stop spreading lies Grandfather. You might as well accept your fate." I said boredly.

Rido smirked and suddenly my hands and feet were wrapped in his blood, keeping me in place. "I'm not ready to go down yet!" He sunk his fangs into my neck, taking a deep gulp of my blood.

I growled and felt Zero's anger. At the same moment Zero shot his vines at Rido, I made the blood he had already drunk explode in his mouth into spikes.

I felt that Rido was still just barely alive after being impaled by Zero's rose vines and my blood. To make sure he died I forced my blood into his heart, where it shot out little spikes, effectively destroying his heart.

Rido's head was nestled against my neck, slowly crackling under the skin. Yuki walked up and held Rido's face. Rido looked at Yuki with glazed eyes.

"Why don't you love me Juri? Why? What do I lack? How can I make you love me...? Juri..." His forehead cracked, "I love you... so much that I wish I could devour you..." We knew he was about to die. And with one last drawn out sigh he died, "Juri..." And he was sand.

I collapsed against the ground, breathing hard. I watched my blood slowly drift away and I called for it. The rivers slowly turned back and it made its way back to the wound to heal itself. "Ow." I said numbly.

Zero came over and picked me up, ignoring Yuki.

"Zero..." Yuki began, but a glare from Zero stopped her.

"Just leave us alone Kuran..." Zero began to walk away from her. "I'm sick of your family interfering in my life. Just go to your brother and leave."

For Zero, this was the kindest he could be at the moment to Yuki. Sleepily I looked over his shoulder to Yuki.

"Tell Kaname I will visit occasionally." I smiled weakly, "And don't worry, I'll be fine."

Yuki nodded, hands clenching on her scythe. I'm sure she had more to say, but I'm also sure Zero wouldn't let her talk.

I reached up and touched Zero's face. He flinched. "Zero... what's wrong?"

Zero continued on, not answering until I was able to stand. Then he led me to Ichiru.


	26. Chapter 26: Farewell

_Blood Shield_

_~Chapter 26: Farewell~_

Falling to my knees I stared at Ichiru's body. Zero had lain him down, out of the puddle of blood. The way Ichiru was laying didn't look like how they always described it; he didn't look like he was asleep. His face was too pale and dried blood was in his hair. I saw the deep gashes in Ichiru's side from Rido. Blood crusted it, but no longer flowed from the wounds. Zero's bite marks were pale dots on his neck. He had drunk him dry.

Zero knelt next to me, pulling me into his chest.

Wrapping my arms around him I whispered, "He didn't deserve this." Tears were falling down my face.

Burying his face in my hair he whispered back, "Ichiru didn't." I felt him breathe out shakily.

Looking up I saw the same tears streaming out of Zero's eyes. "Oh Zero..." I tilted my head up and kissed his lips. I pulled away, wiping off my own tears. "We need to bring him outside."

Zero nodded, using the edge of his sleeve to wipe away the water in his eyes. "I'll do it."

"Are you okay with that?" My eyes searched his face.

Zero cupped my face, "I am." He kissed my forehead. Walking over to Ichiru's body he knelt and gingerly picked up his twin's body as if it was a baby. He stepped past me, out of the cell and up the stairs. I followed him up the steep steps, my hand placed on his back for comfort.

As we walked outside we spotted Yuki leaving with Kaname. Yuki spotted us and Ichiru's body and I saw her eyes grow sad.

I waved slightly and walked on with Zero to find Cross. We found him and Yagari standing by the Day Class students, trying to explain what happened. A lot of the girls fainted when they first saw Ichiru, and then another round fainted when they saw all of the blood on Zero and I. The boys' face looked green as they looked at us.

Cross and Yagari turned around at their reactions. They both stared at us in shock until Yagari moved to help Zero with Ichiru's body.

I walked over to Cross, "How many casualties?"

Cross smiled sadly at me, "I guess Ichiru and the President were the only ones." He stepped up and spread open his arms, "It's good to know you two are safe though."

I walked into the brief hug. "I'm glad nobody else got hurt."

Zero walked up behind me, wrapping his arms as I had stepped out of Cross' hug. He kissed me behind my ear.

I saw a familiar face start to walk towards us. I watched Mikal as he made his way up.

"Hey there Sukki." He waved slightly. "You're one of them? The Hunters?"

Zero and I exchanged a look, "I used to be yes..."

Mikal smiled, "Awesome. It's good to see you again after you left so suddenly."

Zero's arms tightened around me and I nodded in reply, "It's good to be back."

Cross sighed, "We're going to have a lot of work to do." He rolled up his sleeves and looked to Zero and me. "You ready to face the aftermath?"

Zero and I nodded.

Yagari stepped up next to Cross, "You might want to get yourselves cleaned up then." He wrinkled his nose, "You guys smell."

I laughed, "I suppose we should do that then."

Zero let go of me to take a hold of my hand, leading me back to the dorms. He stopped in front of my door, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm glad to have you back. Safe and sound." He muttered into my ear.

"I'm glad you didn't do anything stupid while I was away like blow up the Moon Dorms or something." I felt him chuckle in reply to my comment. "I better go shower then." I began to pull away.

Zero looked down at me, "Okay..." He pulled me back in for a quick and passionate kiss. "I'll go take one as well. I'll be back soon."

I opened my door, "And then the real work begins!"


	27. Chapter 27: Tricked!

_Blood Shield_

_~Chapter 27: Tricked!~_

It was a couple of months after the Rido incidence, May 21st to be exact. Yagari, Cross, Zero, and I each got to work interrogating the Day Class. If we thought it would be okay for them, we let some of the Day Class keep their memories of the event and the Night Class being vampires. Among those were Yori and Mikal. Not many kept their memories however.

I was in town for an errand Cross was having me do. He requested for me to pick up a bunch of random stuff that would take me at least three hours to get together. Sighing I went about it until I noticed a note on the back:

"Go pick up a dress at the local boutique please! It's for a friend!"

It was signed with a smiley face that was sure to be Cross'.

Sighing I grabbed all of the plastic bags at my feet and made my way to the boutique he mentioned, nestled in between a bakery and jewelry exchange. Walking in I immediately wanted to punch Cross as the lady in the boutique walked up and asked if I would like to try their new fragrance.

"You get a two-for-one discount when you buy any of our fragrances!" She cooed, heavy eye-makeup blinking at me.

Annoyance settled over me in an instant as I replied as nicely as I could, "My friend asked me to pick up a dress for his friend..."

The sales-woman's face made an 'o' shape, "Oh! So you're Natsuki!" She looked me over, "For a pureblood I'd figure you to be a bit scarier."

My face must've been interesting, because the ex-hunter laughed at me.

"Well I'm Sally, an old colleague of Kaien." She extended her hand which I took. "You can go put those bags in the corner there."

I blinked at her, "Um I thought I was just picking up a dress..."

Sally laughed, "Oh he tricked you dear! We're getting you a dress!"

My face paled. Oh God. "W-W-Why!"

Sally took the bags and put them away, pulling me towards the back. "Can't tell you! But you'll find out!"

Nooooo! I screamed in my mind. Rido was scarier than this! Now I had more of a reason to punch Cross when I got back.

When she was done with me I had tried on dozens, and I literally mean twenty-four, dresses. Finally Sally narrowed it down to four dresses she like on me. Having no idea how to really pick out a dress I closed my eyes and just picked one. Sally rang it up and pushed me back into the stall so I could change into it.

Looking at it I was relieved that it wasn't one of the skin-showing ones she had made me try on. It was a rather simple silver dress that reached the floor, tight around the thighs and flaring out around the knees. It was held up by a halter, and there were no sequins or beads or trinkets anywhere on it. Thank goodness for that. I put on the satin dress and turned around, looking at how it clung to my hips.

Sally knocked and came in when I said she could, taking with her a pair of silver heels and what even I recognized as a makeup kit with several instruments for my hair.

I waited impatiently as she put eye shadow over my eyes, mascara onto my eyelashes, eyeliner, and a light red lipstick. She then took my hair and fiddled with it until she just curled it and let it spill over my shoulder.

Standing there in muted annoyance I looked at the clock. "What is going on here? Zero's going to be wondering what's keeping me so long!" Zero had been very agitated lately at almost everything. It was three o'clock when I entered the boutique, it was now six thirteen. "And how am I supposed to walk back like this?"

Sally chuckled, "I don't think you need to worry about that Natsuki-san."

I was beginning to grumble when a car parked right outside of the boutique and someone who I thought might be Zero but was too well dressed to be him stepped outside.

"Right on time!" Sally squealed. She handed me a silver purse that matched my dress.

Sure enough, it was Zero, and he walked right into the boutique. I saw him look around the shop until his eyes landed on me. I blushed hugely as his eyes traveled over my body as he stood frozen.

Slowly his own cheeks turned as red as mine were and he swallowed. Walking over he stopped about three feet from me. "...Thank you Sally." He was still staring at me as he said this.

And I was staring back. Zero was wearing an amazing black tuxedo, looking rather uncomfortable but still handsome nonetheless. It seemed to fit him perfectly.

I think we stared at each other until Sally interrupted us with a sigh and a chuckle, "You better get going!"

Zero broke the stare to look at her, "Thanks." He held out his arm, just like a gentleman. I took it and we began to head out to the car.

I thought of something and turned for a second, "What should we do about the groceries?"

Zero blinked, then sighed. "I had completely forgotten Headmaster made you get groceries as well. Sneaky bastard." We went and got the groceries, taking them and putting them in the back of the car. Zero sat in the driver's seat, "I'm sorry Sukki. I thought we might be able to get past him without him taking pictures but apparently not." He started the car, turning the wheel and heading towards Cross Academy.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Zero turned briefly, "I thought we could go somewhere nice on a date. We haven't had any time to ourselves in a long time."

It was true. Every time we'd sneak away somewhere to kiss someone would just happen to walk by. I think that might be why Zero's been jumpy lately. That and the lake of Level E's to hunt these past two weeks.

I leaned over to kiss in cheek, "Thank you."

Zero grimaced, "Don't thank me quite yet. We still have to get through Headmaster when we get back. He made sure we'd have to come back so he could take pictures."

I flinched, "Not the pictures!"

Zero nodded grimly, "I'll try to get us out of his way fast enough so we can make the reservations."

Let me tell you, it didn't work. As soon as we walked through that door there was Cross.

"Oh Sukki you look beautiful!" He cried, tears coming to his eyes. "And Zeroin looks so charming! (don't remember which manga volume it was in, but Cross called Zero "Zeroin.")"

We placed down the bags and he ambushed us.

"Go right over there you two! I just have to take a picture!" He sounded like a Father when his daughter was going to prom.

Begrudgingly we did so, standing over where he pointed to us. There Cross commanded us into position; Zero's right arm around my waist and my right hand resting on his chest as we smiled into the camera's lens.

"One... two... three!" The flash went off, blinding us. "One more! One... two... three!" The flash went off again and we separated.

Zero whispered in my ear, "Let's go now."

I nodded, "Yeah, while he's still happy with the two shots he has."

As we were leaving I swore I heard Cross say, "Oh I'm going to be a father-in-law!" I think I was imagining things though.


	28. Chapter 28: Date?

**A/N: **Okie dokie! Here we are, our intrepid adventurers going on… a date? And a fancy date nevertheless! How's this going to end up? You'll just have to see! Also~ it's sort of difficult to really go on with the story's plot until more of the manga come out for me to be able to plan where it goes. So it's mainly going to be little events that happen in Zero and Sukki's life of romance!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY ELEMENTS OF **_**VAMPIRE KNIGHT! **_

_Blood Shield_

_~Chapter 28: Date?~_

Zero and I spent the car ride in silence, holding hands. I was surprised when Zero lifted our joined hands to kiss my hand, but I quickly smiled at the contact. It was a side of Zero not a lot of people saw; the one where he was gentle touches and smiles. It was this side that I loved most of all, the side that only I saw. The silence was tense and relaxed at the same time and I knew something was on Zero's mind.

Breaking through the sound barrier I questioned, "So where are we going?"

Squeezing my hand he answered, "You'll see."

After that we returned to silence, driving down the roads until we stopped in front of a valet service. I looked up in awe of where we were.

_Le Cuisine d'Amore _was a five-star restaurant that many couples went to for special occasions, as well as celebrities. The fact that Zero would take me to such an expensive place and dress me up in a beautiful dress made me wonder just what kind of date this was. This wasn't a normal date to the town café for salted miso soup and ice cream, this was large.

"We're here." Zero's voice was steady, but he couldn't hide the slight tremor hidden.

I turned to look at him, face open in shock. "I…" I shook my head and smiled, "I'm not sure what to say to this Zero."

Zero smiled softly, "You don't have to say anything." He slowly released my fingers and we slide out of the car. Handing the keys over to the awaiting valet he took my arm and began walking inside.

Nervousness bubbled in my stomach, and let me tell you; very few things make me nervous. I'm only ever nervous when I'm with Zero. Still not sure if that's good or bad. My hand clutched his arm, the only sign of the butterflies in my stomach I would show.

Needless to say, the interior was gorgeous. The lights were a soft yellow, which actually were very easy on vampire eyes. The walls were painted a warm red with bronze-colored décor and furnishings. Beautiful chandeliers hung from the high ceiling, giving off more of a yellow-glow. The waiter up front quickly guided us to our table in front of a floor-to-ceiling window that looked out on the mountains. While it was completely dark, I was still able to make out the beautiful scenery thanks to my vampire senses.

"Is there any sort of refreshments you would like to order?" His voice was friendly when he asked us. "We have some special _L'Eau de La Vie _for the lovely couple."

"Does it contain alcohol?" I doubt they would serve alcohol to minors, even if we were vampires.

He looked at me strangely, "_Non, _it is a special drink we acquire for our nocturnal quests. We gain this refreshment from willing donors, and even then the donors are hand-selected based on their health and lifestyle."

My eyes widened when I realized what it was, "I'll have a glass of that then please."

Zero looked at me, "I'll have the same thing as well."

"Anything for the pureblood couple!" The vampire replied, giving a swift bow as he left to grab our 'refreshments.'

My eyebrow raised itself as I laughed quickly, "I'm getting lenient! I didn't even notice he was one of us until right now."

Zero shook his head, "It's fine, how were you supposed to know what _L'Eau de La Vie _meant? I had to do some research to figure out what it meant."

Smiling I looked over the menu, trying to not look at the outrageous prices. I had no idea what to get, but right now the filet mignon with alfredo pasta looked very good. "What are you going to get?"

"I was thinking about getting the herb-grilled chicken with steamed buns and green beans." He answered, eyes still reading the menu. "What do you want to get?"

My eye caught another item on the menu, "Trying to decide between the filet mignon with alfredo or their special chicken salad."

Zero's hand reached over the table and took mine again, "Choose whatever you want."

"But the prices-" I began.

"It's fine Sukki." His eyes were locked with mine, "Don't worry. Most of it is being paid by Cross, so you don't have to worry about emptying his pocket." Zero's mouth lifted in a smile, giving off that it was a joke.

Chuckling slightly I made up my mind, "Filet mignon it is then."

"Good." Zero responded.

When the waiter returned with glasses of blood he asked if we were ready to order. Since we were, we quickly rattled off the order to him as he took it down in the notepad. He left again, leaving Zero and I alone except for all of the other customers.

"Now that I think about it, the restaurant serving _L'Eau de La Vie _makes a lot of sense." My chin was in my palm, staring at Zero. "There are so many celebrities that are our kind, it only makes sense in a place like this."

Zero nodded, "That is true." We both suddenly became stiff as we felt the presence of more vampires enter the restaurant.

Trying to ignore our instincts we stayed calm and didn't jump out of the seats and try to kill them. Instead, I sipped the blood and was surprised at the quality. Sure, it wasn't as good as Zero's but it tasted pretty good. Must have been one pretty healthy person in order for the blood to be like this. Both of our eyes widened as we thought the same thing.

Zero still hated drinking blood, but at least he was getting used to accepting the facts.

Our conversation was interrupted as we both felt the stares of multiple vampires. My eyes traced them to the owner's and my mouth dropped. There were four vampires, all aristocrats; two males and two females. They whispered amongst themselves while staring at Zero and I. Once they realized I was looking at them they froze and bowed however.

Sighing I looked away and rubbed my temple. "Will they never give up?"

Zero leaned over and brushed some hair out of my face, holding my cheek gently before giving me a quick kiss despite the disapproving stares. "Ignore them. We might as well get used to it."

I smiled, "I know." There were so many vampires that did not like our relationship. The fact that a pureblood and an ex-human vampire hunter were together was impossible for them to grasp. They always seemed to forget that if pureblood never had relationships with ex-humans they would not exist. Even I knew that, and I grew up a human.

However, they decided to walk over to our table. The men bowed and the women curtsied as they said, "It is a pleasure to meet a pureblood in a place like this." Or something of the like. They completely ignored Zero, which put me off.

One of the men asked, "Are you the famed Red Dragoness of the Akaitsuki?"

My eyes narrowed at the curious nickname given, "I've never gone by that, but I am Akaitsuki Natsuki."

The woman looked up with mischievous eyes, "We've all heard about your story Akaitsuki-sama, and wish to extend our condolences."

I raised an eyebrow, "Condolences? An interesting way to put it. However," I spotted our waiter with what looked like our food, "There is our waiter. You'll have to excuse Zero and me, but we need to eat that delicious looking food." Zero's eyes connected with mine and I saw the anger towards the vampires hidden within.

They quickly retreated with phrases of regret and sorry. I paid them no mind, knowing that they didn't mean it. Kaname and Yuki have warned me about the lower level vampires (excluding Zero).

"I'm sorry Zero," I apologized. "It seems these sort of people always follow me around."

Zero sighed, "I just have to get used to my girlfriend being a target of interest."

"It'll get better eventually."

We received the food, and goodness did it smell good. Immediately beginning to eat I found the food to be as delicious as it smelled. The portions were just right, and soon I was full and with an empty plate.

Leaning back I gave a content sigh, "That was amazing."

"It certainly beats Cross' cooking." Zero agreed.

The waiter noticed our empty plates and returned to us, "Would you two like some dessert? We have a wonderful Chocolate Egg Roll."

Zero and I shared a look and he answered, "No, I think that'll be all. I'll take the check please."

"Of course sir," The waiter merely replied, placing the check on the table.

Before I could even look at it Zero swiped it up, placing a couple bills on money inside the folder and handing it back to the waiter. "Keep the change."

Standing up we began to head out of the restaurant, Zero's arm around my shoulder. The vampires who had the gall to speak to me and ignore Zero glared at his arm but bowed once again to me. I ignored them as we continued on our way. The valet quickly got our car and once again we were on the road.

"There's one more place I'd like to show you before we go home," Zero's voice was noticeably unsteady and I looked at him in concern.

"Are you alright Zero?"

Zero smiled briefly at me, "I'll be fine once we get there." He drew a deep breath, hands white on the steering wheel.

I smiled back, if not uncertainly. "Just tell me if you need me to take over driving."

"Hn," Zero nodded, eyes focused on the road.

We drove for a long time, up until the point where the sky was starting to gain light and I was about to fall asleep. Finally Zero parked in a discrete place and sat there for a second, eyes locked on the steering wheel. I knew that look; that was the look when he was steeling himself to do something.

"Zero?" My voice made him look at me, and resolution formed in his eyes.

Zero got out of the car and came around to my side, opening the door for me. Wearily I got up with the help of his hand. Seeing my exhaustion Zero turned around and leaned down, "Get on."

Hiking up the dress I climbed onto Zero's back, letting him give me a piggy-back ride. I laid my cheek against his back, listening to the sound of his breath and heartbeat. The movements of him going up a slope lulled me into a half-sleep, the only thing keeping me awake was his hair tickling my forehead and his gentle heartbeat. And why did he always smell so good?

Eventually the even pace stopped and Zero turned me in his arms so that he cradled me, "We're here Sukki." He whispered softly in my ear, followed by a gentle kiss.

Opening my eyes the first thing I say was Zero's own lilac eyes, "I'm sorry… I should've stayed awake."

Zero's chest rumbled with his chuckle, "Sukki, you were half dead."

"At any rate, you should've woken me up halfway here." I paused, "Where is here?"

For the first time I looked around, amazed once again. We were standing on top of a high hill with a level top. There were a couple of trees and a bench under one of the trees. Flowers dotted the scenery like they were painted on, and I could hear the sound of running water. The sun was beginning to peak behind the nearby mountains, setting everything in an early-morning glow.

"It's beautiful Zero," I was astonished to say the least. "How did you find this place?"

"My family would come here every so often for picnics, my father actually built the bench over there. Ichiru and I loved coming here whenever we could." His eyes grew sad for a moment in the memory of his dead family, before he turned to me. "I wanted to share this place with you."

I was speechless, so instead I leaned up and grabbed a kiss from him. I held his face for a moment whiles the kiss lasted, tasting the chicken and Zero on his lips. "Thank you for sharing this place with me. I'm honored."

Zero placed me down, swallowing. "Sukki… I've lost all of my family, and you've lost half of yours." Placing his hands in his pockets he looked at the ground, "Well… We're young but…" Violet eyes met mine with uncertainty. Just what was he getting at? He took a deep breath, "You have no idea how hard it is for me to say this."

Some part of me felt that something bad was coming, "What are you trying to say?"

"Sukki, I love you." Zero's voice was firm with the truth. "I have never loved another human- or vampire- as much as I love you." My heart melted. "Natsuki Juuyu-Akaitsuki, would you…" His voice chocked and he swore.

Turning around he scratched at his head, "Why is this so damn hard to say! It's just four words!"

My hand rested on his shoulder, concerned and worried. "Are you okay Zero? Should we head back?"

"No." He turned around and relaxed. Staring deep into my eyes, he asked me one question that made my heart stop, "Will you marry me?"

_[Extended Ending]_

A smile seemed tattooed on my face as I walked around Cross Academy, earning strange looks from everyone and a few knowing smiles. It didn't matter though; all I could think of was the weight of a ring on my left hand.


	29. Author's Note: Blood Blade

So one of the reviews on here got me thinking: What would have happened if Sukki didn't realize her feelings or turned down Zero (at first at least)? Sooooo I've decided to make a separate thread of this story in which Sukki does in fact do this! Because she'll be a tad more violent I'll be titling it "Blood Blade" rather than "Blood Shield." The first chapter will be the same as this story's, but the plot changes in the second chapter!

Hope you all consider checking it out!

If need be I'll just say it symbolizes how the smallest of choices can change your life ;)


End file.
